Flores Negras
by Annia
Summary: Un sentimiento recién descubierto... aspiraciones detenidas... ¿Felicidad o desdicha?¿Es fácil olvidar?... aquellas flores negras, son las que reflejan su alma... HG 3 cap up¡¡ por fa¡¡ dejen R&R¡¡ COMPLETO
1. Flores Negras

**_Summary:_**  Ahora que ha descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos no puede aspirar a su amor... aquellas flores negras... son las que reflejan su alma...  

**_Disclaimer:_**   Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de los que son de mi invención (aunque creo que sólo son como cinco ^ ^UUU).  No busco 

ganar dinero ni nada por el estilo, sólo los utilizo para divertirme ^_^

FLORES NEGRAS Por Annia 

1

_- ¡¡Bien, todos a sus puestos!! - _

_- ¡¡Ya!! - _

Catorce figuras de colores rojo y azul se elevaron por los aires a los pocos segundos de oír el silbato de Madame Hooch.  Hacía buen tiempo y el estadio estaba a reventar.   ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si ese día jugaban los que hasta ahora eran los dos mejores equipos que competían por la Copa de Quidditch ese año?

Todos estaban muy emocionados pues éste sería un partido reñido y ya las hinchadas correspondientes preparaban sus barras.

_- ¡Tu puedes Gryffindor!_ – gritaba toda la tribuna de color rojo - _¡Los Leones arrasan!_

_- ¡Las Águilas ganarán!_ – le respondía la tribuna de color azul - _¡Arriba Ravenclaw!_

Era un día excepcional sin duda.  Mientras los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw apoyaban a sus equipos, los Hufflepuff se veían indecisos pues se llevaban bien con las dos casas.  Sin embargo,  unos no se quedaban de brazos cruzados y ya empezaban sus apuestas.   Por otra parte, los que verdaderamente parecían no disfrutar del partido eran los Slytherin, quienes por obvias razones no apoyaban al equipo de color escarlata, pero tampoco los Ravenclaw se ganaban su simpatía.... ¡¿Que más da?! Sólo estaban allí por salir del castillo y matar el tiempo, además, se divertirían – claro, más adelante – cuando empezaran las faltas a los equipos o alguno que otro jugador descuidado se cayera de su escoba.... Las sonrisas maliciosas ya empezaban a dibujarse en los rostros de los Slytherianos.

Como lo dicho, este era sin duda un día interesante....

_- ¡Y tanto para Gryffindor!_ – gritaba Jackson Clearter, el comentarista del partido - _¡Este equipo es el mejor!, ahora verán las águilas, ¡Les pasaremos por encima!_ – ya se imaginarán de que equipo es. 

_- ¡¡Clearter!!_ – profirió enojada la profesora McGonagall - _¿Qué te he dicho de ser imparcial?_ – añadió Minerva con el ceño fruncido.

_- ¡Pero profesora! Sólo digo la verdad, además usted también es de Gryffindor, ¿Por qué no me apoya?_ – respondió sonriendo el chico rubio ojiazul de 16 años.

_- ¡Ay, No tiene remedio!_ – dijo McGonagall llevándose la mano derecha a la frente en actitud de resignación –  _¡No bastó con que se graduara Jordan! ¡Y ahora este chico parece su fiel seguidor!_

_- ¿Sabía profesora que soy gran admirador?_ – Jackson no disimuló su sonrisa; de veras que le daba gusto sacarle la paciencia a su profesora – _¡Lee Jordan es el mejor comentarista que he visto en mi vida!_ – añadió divertido, mientras McGonagall se daba por vencida y continuaba mirando el partido.

No se podía predecir quien ganaría, ambos equipos demostraban su talento de hierro.  La quaffle iba de un lado a otro llevada por los cazadores, mientras que los bateadores dirigían fuertemente sus bates hacia las bludgers para atacar al equipo contrario.  Los buscadores por su parte, no perdían de vista cualquier rincón del campo.

_- ¡Y Gryffindor anota de nuevo!_ – comentó Jackson, parándose y sacudiendo el micrófono, al mismo tiempo que creaba un ruido algo aturdidor – _Y el marcador va 80 - 50 a favor de Gryffindor, pero la victoria depende del buscador que atrape la snitch  ¡Tú puedes Potter! ¡Eres el mejor!_

Y ahí iba Harry, sobrevolando el campo buscando con su aguda vista un pequeño destello dorado.  Al escuchar su nombre desvió la mirada un momento a la vez que oía la ovación.  Pareció incómodo por la atención.  Aunque toda su vida hubiera gozado de ella, aún no se acostumbraba del todo.

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar aquellos pensamientos.  No podía desconcentrarse, todo su equipo dependía de él y aunque ya llevara 6 años jugando como buscador, atrapar la snitch nunca era tarea fácil. 

¡De pronto lo vio! El destello que buscaba.  La snitch se encontraba cerca de una de las tribunas de Ravenclaw.  Harry se inclinó hacia delante y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su meta, mientras que veía que la buscadora del equipo contrario, Cho Chang, hacía lo mismo.

Faltaba poco... casi llegaba.  Cho estaba su misma altura, pero no se dejaría alcanzar.  Harry confiaba en su Saeta de Fuego II.  Se inclinó un poco más y estiró su brazo...

- _¡Aaagh! ¡Pero qué...!_ – una bludger por poco se le estampa en la cara.  Intentó recobrarse y ver en qué había quedado la situación.  Respiró aliviado al darse cuenta que Cho también había perdido de vista la snitch cuando él la había empujado sin intención al esquivar la bola negra.

_- ¡No, por poco! ¡Ya vas a ver bateador malnaci...!_ – chilló Jackson.

_- ¡CLEARTER! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso!_ – McGonagall lo miraba furiosa - _¡Trae acá!_

_- ¡No profesora! ¡Ya me callo, no me quite el micrófono! ¡Por favor!_ – le suplicó el comentarista

_-  ¡Aaggh, está bien! ¡Pero es la última que le paso!_ – dijo Minerva accediendo al ver la carita de cordero degollado que el chico le había puesto.

_- ¡Gracias profesora!_ – continuó él ya más seguro y ahora dirigiéndose al público – _¡Muy bien! Continuando con el partido, Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle y se dirige a los postes de meta, Wallace se la pasa a Dimitriv... ¡Está muy cerca, va a tirar! Será muy difícil que Weasley pare ese tiro porqu... ¡Lo hizo! ¡Vaya, qué guardián! Y ahora Gryffindor está en juego nuevamente, Finnigan va en camino a los aros, tira y ¡No! ¡Otro fallo!..._

Las jugadas continuaron.  El marcador no cambiaba y aún no se había atrapado a la snitch.  Harry estaba intranquilo, si su equipo no anotaba más, su triunfo estaría en peligro.  Tenía que hacer rápido su trabajo.  Se emocionó al ver otra vez el destello dorado, ahora cerca de los aros de Gryffindor.  Chang no estaba tan lejos de él pero aún así tenía una ventaja.  Se inclinó de nuevo sobre su escoba y avanzó a gran velocidad.  

Cho se desconcertó al verlo pero inmediatamente también fue en busca de la pelota dorada.  Harry sintió a Chang sobre sus talones y aceleró más.   Ahora la snitch se veía claramente.  Otra vez una bludger pasó delante de él haciéndolo girar y que Cho lo pasara.  Se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó de nuevo la carrera.  La buscadora le llevaba tres palmos de distancia pero debía alcanzarla... igualó a Cho... ya casi... sólo debía coger la pelotita...

¡Un gran estruendo retumbó en todo el estadio!  La hinchada de Gryffindor no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

_- ¡¡Gryffindor gana!!_ – gritó feliz Jackson a la vez que saltaba de la emoción – _¡230 a 50 para los Leones!_

Mientras tanto Harry Potter descendía al campo junto a sus demás compañeros, llevando la pequeña pelota dorada bien sujeta en su mano.  ¡Lo había logrado de nuevo!  Y lo mejor de todo era que no sólo habían ganado el partido ¡Sino también la Copa!  Esta noche la torre de Gryffindor celebraría hasta la madrugada.

Los Ravenclaw se lamentaban un poco pero no podían odiar a los Gryffindor.  Por otra parte los Hufflepuff cobraban sus apuestas y adjuntaban comentarios de ánimo para las Águilas y gratas felicitaciones a los Leones.

Los Slytherin, por su parte, la mayoría sentían náuseas al ver semejante espectáculo.  De por sí odiaban a los de Gryffindor, ¿Para que volvieran a ganar la Copa de Quidditch?  Esto les provocaría pesadillas.

Como lo dicho, este fue sin duda un día interesante....

¡Qué relajante era darse una ducha fría después de un partido!  Por debajo del agua y la espuma se podía advertir un cuerpo bien formado de un chico de 16 años.  De verdad que habían servido esos entrenamientos y ahora que él era el capitán debía exigirse más.

El chico terminó de ducharse, se vistió y se miró al espejo.  Éste le devolvió el reflejo de un muchacho de mirada esmeralda como la suya, y en su frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo.  Intentó a la vez arreglarse el cabello alborotado de color azabache, pero sin resultado, así que después de unos minutos desistió y se dispuso a salir de los vestuarios.

_- ¡Jugaste estupendo!_ – un chico pelirrojo de su misma edad le sonreía a la vez que estiraba su mano para chocarla en un saludo fraternal.

_- ¡Fue una buena atrapada Harry! Ya verás que serás nuevamente la celebridad esta noche en la torre_ – le dijo sonriente una chica de parecer 16 años, de ojos y cabello castaño un poco alborotado como el de su amigo buscador.

_- ¡Vamos, no es para tanto!_ - Harry trató de ocultar su sonrojo, claro, sin muchos resultados.

Sus amigos lo conocían muy bien, sabían que le avergonzaba que lo halagaran tanto.  No pudieron evitar una carcajada.

_- No le veo lo gracioso_ –  frunció el entrecejo – _ Además_ – continuó un poco más relajado – _no todo el triunfo fue mío, todo el equipo jugó de maravilla.  Tú en especial Ron _– dijo mirando al pelirrojo –_ Sin duda hice una excelente elección al escogerte como guardián, no me des las gracias por favor _– terminó con una sonrisa burlona y sonando muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

_- ¡Qué modesto!_ – afirmó sarcástico Ron – _No sé que harías sin mí,_ _¡Sabes que soy el mejor!_– Ron hablaba mientras sacaba pecho.

_- El mejor cuando se trata de alardear_ – se burló la chica castaña, mientras Harry reía divertido.

_- ¡Hermione!_ – dijo el pelirrojo pareciendo indignado – _¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí?_ – continuaba simulando estar enojado.

Los tres se miraron y estallaron en risas.  Nunca iban a cambiar, eran y siempre serían los mejores amigos.  Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y parecían estar unidos por un lazo invisible.  De alguna manera, uno sabía lo del otro.  Era una amistad algo extraña, pero la más duradera.  Cada uno por su parte se sentía feliz de tener a los otros dos como amigos.

_- Veo que se divierten, ¿Podrían contarme el chiste?_ – una hermosa chica se dirigió a ellos.  Ella era alta, de buen cuerpo, ojos azules y con una abundante y bella cabellera rojiza característica de su familia.  Parecía tener 15 años.

 El trío la miró y le sonrió.

_- Bobadas Ninia, nos burlábamos de la modestia de tu hermano_ – comentó Hermione divertida.

_- Vamos Ginny, ¿Que no vas a decir que tu hermano juega excelente?_ – preguntó Ron buscando apoyo.

Ginny Weasley soltó una risita – _Pues para mí, Harry es mejor que tú, ¿no es así Harry?_

Harry sólo la observó.  _"Esa chica sí es especial"_, pensó.   Virginia Weasley ejercía un efecto extraño en él cada vez que estaba cerca o le hablaba, algo que él sabía pero se negaba a aceptar.  ¿Cómo pasó? Nunca se dio cuenta...  Cuando menos lo pensó, Ginny ya formaba parte esencial de su ser.  Ahora él lo sabía.   La quería... sí que la quería.  

Siempre recordaba el día que la vio por primera vez... Había sido ya hace 6 años y lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.  Ella apenas era una niña de 10 años y él apenas era mayor por un año.  Cuando sólo le dijo _"Suerte"_ , sólo aquella frase y él obtuvo todo el valor que necesitaba para iniciar una nueva vida.

Y luego ella entró a Hogwarts, cuando él estaba en su segundo grado.  Sólo la veía como la hermanita de su mejor amigo, a la cual le salvó la vida al final del curso, pero nada más.  A medida que pasó el tiempo se llegó a convencer que lo que sentía hacia ella era un cariño muy grande, como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuvo, pero sólo fue hasta su quinto año en Hogwarts.

A partir de quinto, cuando ella cursaba cuarto grado, empezó a mostrarse menos tímida, sobre todo con él.  Ya podía dirigirle más de 3 palabras y tener una conversación civilizada.  Fue cuando la aprendió a conocer y ella a él.  Entre ellos se formó un lazo especial de amistad.  Llegaron a concluir que tenían muchas cosas en común y que ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro.  Harry notó que su amistad con la menor de los Weasley no era igual a la que tenía por ejemplo con Ron o con Hermione.  A ellos los veía como hermanos, pero a Virginia... con ella era diferente.

En esos momentos no se dio cuenta del por qué, pero luego ocurrieron sucesos que lo llevaron a ratificar sus sentimientos y a darse cuenta de la verdad.

La verdad... ¿era acaso el amor la eterna felicidad o el arraigado sufrimiento?  Siempre se hacía la misma pregunta...  Por una parte si el amor era correspondido podía hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo, pero si no, la más desdichada.

"La más desdichada", se repetía.  Esa simple frase podía hacerle perder el ánimo en el mejor día de su vida.

Quizás... confesándole su amor a Virginia, se quitaría un gran peso de encima y todo sería mucho mejor.  Si la tuviera a ella, su complemento, ya no se sentiría solo.  Este pensamiento lo animaba, así que se formó como propósito para sexto año, reunir el valor que necesitaba.

Pero como dice el famoso refrán "Del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho".  Lo intentó, de verdad que lo hizo... muchas veces en vano.  Siempre se le atoraban las palabras y nunca llegaba a estar el suficiente tiempo a solas con ella.

Sin embargo, el destino le jugaría una mala pasada... Aquel recuerdo siempre le deprimía, y era una de las razones por las cuales se había resignado a tener el amor de Virginia.

_------ Flash Back ------_

_"Se lo diría, esta vez sí que se lo diría"_ , Harry estaba decidido, ya no esperaría más.  Si no le confesaba sus sentimientos a Virginia, de seguro se volvería loco.   Se dirigía a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, confiaba en que allí la encontraría.  Caminaba rápido por los pasillos cuando unas voces llamaron su atención.

_"Es su voz"_ pensó.  Era la voz de ella, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.  Pero no estaba sola...

La curiosidad mató al gato, aunque en este caso al mago.  Harry buscó el aula de donde provenían las voces.  Al fin la encontró y miró en su interior, pero en forma tal, que no se notara su presencia.   

Allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre.  Su reluciente cabello rojizo le caía por la espalda, formando ondas que la hacían ver irresistible.  Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuerpo – después de todo era un hombre –  bien formado para su edad, además que parecía haber modificado su uniforme ya que lucía un poco más ajustado de lo normal.   Pero... aquellos azules ojos cual zafiros no lo miraban y su tierna sonrisa no iba dirigida a él.  Colin Creevey la acompañaba.

Agudizó sus oídos e intentó captar lo que decían.

_- ¿Y?_ – Colin lucía apenado - _¿Qué dices?_

Ginny se mostraba dudosa.  Al fin muy, pero muy sonrojada, dijo en un susurro casi inaudible:

_- Esta bien, intentémoslo - _

Lo que vio a continuación lo turbó de sobremanera.  Colin al oír la respuesta de Virginia, había iluminado su rostro con una gran sonrisa e inmediatamente como llevado por un impulso de felicidad cogió a Ninia – como le decía Hermione de cariño – de la cintura y la cargó levemente dando vueltas con ella.

_- Ya Colin, ¡basta!_ – ella reía por la actitud del muchacho, pero aún se mostraba un poco tímida.

Ya este hecho de por sí había despertado la ira del muchacho de lentes que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.  ¿Cómo ese degenerado se atrevía a coger de esa manera a SU Ginny?  Pero lo que posteriormente sus ojos presenciaron lo dejó sin habla:  ¡Colin y Ginny se estaban besando! Y de una forma – ejemp – se podría decir "algo" apasionada.

El chico de cabello azabache no lo resistió más.  Inclinó su cabeza y se retiró del lugar.  

Mientras pasaba por un bote de basura dejó caer el regalo que tenía pensado darle a la pelirroja.  Se había tardado toda la noche haciéndolo, pero ya no importaba... por dentro estaba desecho.

El chico dobló en la esquina y se perdió de vista.  En el bote de basura se podía ver claramente una pequeña pero bonita tarjeta, la cual parecía haber sido hecha a mano, se notaba el esfuerzo que había hecho esa persona para hacerla.  En aquella tarjeta se leía:  "Sin ti no tengo consuelo, pero contigo estoy completo... TE AMO"

_------ Fin del Flash Back ------_

Aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.  Colin y ella aún eran novios, ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad.  La había perdido.

_- ¿Harry?...¿no es cierto? - _

De pronto volvió a la realidad.  Es cierto, acababa de ganar el partido por la Copa de Quidditch y en esos momentos estaba hablando con sus amigos. ¡Qué despistado era!

_- ¿Qué decías?_ – preguntó un poco apenado y sintiéndose tonto sobre todo frente a ella – _Lo siento, estaba un poco distraído_ – intentó disimular una sonrisa.

Virginia Weasley se desconcertó en un principio pero luego le dirigió una de sus lindas sonrisas.  A Harry le pareció que sólo iba dirigida a él.  Se ruborizó levemente.

_- Decía que a mi parecer tú juegas mejor que mi hermano en el campo ¿Tengo la razón?_ – ella continuaba sonriéndole.

_- ¡Por supuesto! Sabes que nadie puede superarme_ – le respondió riendo.

_- ¡Ginny! Oye, se suponía que tenías que apoyarme_ - Ron comenzaba a enfadarse.

_- Vamos Ronnie, sabes que Ninia tiene la razón_ – Hermione seguía divertida por la situación.  Hacer enojar a Ron era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

_- ¡¿Tu también Mione?!  ¡Ahora todos están en mi contra!_ – Ron hizo un gesto de derrota fatal.

Todos soltaron la carcajada.  A Hermione ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse, pero pudo al fin controlarse. 

_- Jajaja.. oigan chicos.. jaja... será mejor que entremos, ¿no lo creen? -_

Ron, Harry y Virginia descansaron un poco y le dieron la razón a Hermione.  Así todos se dirigieron al castillo.

Casi llegando a las grandes puertas de roble, algo en especial captó la atención de Harry.  Allí, en el jardín, crecían majestuosos unos Tulipanes Negros.  De por sí ya era única la posibilidad de poder apreciar aquellas _flores negras_, pero para Harry tenían un significado muy especial:  por una parte representaban a su chica, a Virginia; pero por otra, reflejaban la tristeza de su alma, la cual se simplificaba en esas hermosas flores, tan bellas y oscuras al mismo tiempo.

_Oye:  bajo las ruinas de mis pasiones_

_Y en el fondo de esta alma que ya no alegras_

_Entre polvo de ensueños y de ilusiones_

_Yacen entumecidas mis flores negras._

Sí... así se sentía su alma...

_- ¡Harry, apúrate!_ – Ginny le llamaba desde lejos.

_- ¡Voy!_ – Harry se dirigió finalmente hasta donde sus amigos.  Sin embargo, la imagen de aquellos tulipanes, esas flores negras, permanecía en su memoria.

¡Qué cansancio! Por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño.  Quizás era porque aún tenía un poco de ansiedad por haber ganado la Copa, o porque se habían quedado celebrando hasta la una de la madrugada.

Miró su reloj de pulsera:  2:30 AM.  Sencillamente no podía dormir.  Se había quedado mirando la hora.  En realidad no era así... en esos momentos recordaba a la persona que le había regalado aquel reloj.

_------- Flash Back ------_

_- Toma_ – la pequeña pelirroja le extendía un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel rojo escarlata.

El chico la miró extrañado.  Era de por sí extraño que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo le dirigiese la palabra, ahora, ¿que le diera un regalo?

_- Eh... gracias_ – trató de dar su mejor sonrisa – _pero... Ginny, ¿Por qué me das este regalo?_

_- Yo...bueno, este... verás..._ – intentaba explicarse la pelirroja a la vez que sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un tono rosado – _Verás, como se te dañó tu reloj en la segunda prueba del Torneo del año pasado... yo... pensé que, necesitabas uno_ – dudó un poco, pero continuó – _puedes tomarlo como un regalo de cumpleaños, sé que ya pasó pero no pude mandártelo el día que era, lo siento, y además yo... yo..._

_- ... querías dármelo personalmente, ¿No es así?_ – le hizo el favor de completar la frase.  Sabía que la pequeña era un poco tímida, además le agradecía que le hubiera tenido en cuenta.  Ese detalle era muy lindo de su parte.

_- Sí, sí, eso_ – respondió nerviosa.

_- Muchas gracias Gin_ – terminó él dedicándole una sonrisa – _¿Puedo llamarte así verdad?_ – preguntó algo cohibido.  Hasta ahora no se habían tenido mucha confianza, ni siquiera se podía decir que eran amigos.   Pero, de alguna manera sentía que quería conocer más sobre aquella chica, no lo sabía, pero algo lo impulsaba a ello.

_- No, no fue nada_ – respondió por su parte la pelirroja algo sonrojada pero a la vez contenta de que a él le hubiera gustado su presente –_ Y, ¡Claro! Puedes llamarme así, nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora_ – añadió un poco más segura.

_- Entonces Gin, ¿Qué dices?... Eeeh... hoy hace un día estupendo, ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un rato?_ – no estaba seguro de qué decir, la pelirroja siempre había representado un enigma para él – _Quizá, podamos hablar un poco, no sé casi nada sobre ti _– añadió expectante.

_- ¿Por qué no?_ – Virginia se veía feliz – _Caminemos un rato._

_------ Fin del Flash Back ------_

El comienzo de una bonita amistad... Aún recordaba ese día.  Habían tenido una charla muy productiva.  Harry nunca pensó que Ginny era una chica tan interesante, además de que ambos tenían muchos puntos en común.  Así había trascurrido la tarde.

_------ Flash Back ------_

Conversaban de todo un poco.  Pero llegó el tema del amor.  Ahora venía la pregunta clave:  ¿Quién te gusta?.  Ginny respondió que en cuarto grado habían muchos chicos apuestos pero ninguno que le interesara.  Harry por su parte consideró que ella podría guardar su secreto y se dispuso a contarle su amor por la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.

Al oír esa confesión, él notó que la pelirroja adoptaba una extraña expresión.

_- Gin, ¿Te sucede algo? -_

_- No, no te preocupes, no es nada _– respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa.  Desvió su mirada y se aproximó hacia un pequeño campo apartado de flores en el jardín donde se encontraban.

Harry siguió la mirada de ella para encontrarse con un pequeño campo de Tulipanes Negros.

_- Son hermosos, ¿No lo crees?_ – dijo ella con una mirada melancólica y sosteniendo una de las flores negras – _Son mis favoritos, ¿Sabes?... Los tulipanes negros, únicos en su especie... son fantásticos pero oscuros a la vez..._

_- Sí.... son bonitos_ – no sabía que responder.

_- Presientes que reflejan tu alma... a veces, yo así lo siento... -_

            _- ¿A qué te refieres?_ - 

_- Nada_ – río mientras negaba con la cabeza – _Tonterías mías.  Mejor, ¿qué te parece si entramos al castillo? Ya pronto anochecerá _– sin esperar respuesta siguió caminando.

Estaba un poco desconcertado. ¿Qué había sido eso?.  Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, no debía pensar nada.  Siguió rápidamente a Ginny tratando de alcanzarla.

_------ Fin del Flash Back ------_

Aún esa última conversación lo seguía desconcertando.  Pero se dijo que había sido un imbécil al hablarle a Gin de Cho.  Obviamente que lo que había sentido por la buscadora había sido sólo un capricho.  Trató de no pensar en ello y evocó más recuerdos...

_------ Flash Back ------_

Era un día cálido de finales de marzo.  El viento soplaba livianamente y aun así desprendía las hojas de los árboles.

Era sábado, así que tenían el día libre.  Por ser fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade, casi todos los alumnos se habían ido.  Aunque eran tiempos difíciles y se temía por algún ataque del Señor Tenebroso, se habían tomado medidas extremas de seguridad.  A Dumbledore le interesaba la felicidad de sus alumnos y había hecho todo a su alcance para que los estudiantes pudieran visitar el pueblo tranquilamente.

Él, extrañamente se había quedado en el castillo.  Aunque tenía la autorización de Sirius – que aún seguía siendo un prófugo – no se sentía con ánimos para salir de Hogwarts, además de que se conocía todo el pueblo de memoria.

Ron y Hermione se habían despedido muy temprano de él.  Entonces sin nada más que hacer se dirigió al lago, uno de sus lugares preferidos cuando se trataba de estar solo.  Escogió un árbol cercano y se sentó bajo su sombra, recostándose en el tronco.  Cerró sus ojos con la intención de descansar un poco, por eso se sobresaltó cuando una delicada voz le habló.

_- Así que hoy te quedaste - _

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos.  Le sorprendió verla allí.  Le estaba sonriendo y ese día en especial se veía hermosa. _"¿Pero qué diablos había pensado?"_, se dijo a sí mismo.  Sólo era Virginia, la hermana de Ron.  Estaba a mitad de su quinto grado y ella del cuarto, hacía poco que se podría decir se habían conocido mejor.  Pero, aunque su amistad apenas había comenzado, no podía explicarse el remolino de sentimientos que le acudían cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

_- ¿Qué haces?_ – insistió ella al ver que no le respondía.

_- Descansando y ¿Tú?_ – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir después de despertar de su ensoñación.

_- Digamos que me sé el pueblo de memoria _– le sonrío –_ no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, además, hoy quería estar sola_ – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Se sorprendió.  Lo que ella había dicho expresaba sus propios motivos.  Al parecer ese día ella se sentía igual que él:  no lograba encontrarse.

_- Vaya, entonces me leíste el pensamiento_ – reconoció – _tengo las mismas razones para estar hoy aquí_ – sonrió también.  

_- Ya lo veo señor Potter, entonces dígame, ¿Le permite a esta pequeña irrumpir en su soledad?_ – le dijo la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Harry decidió seguirle el juego.

_- No sería molestia señorita Virginia, al contrario, me halagaría su compañía __milady -   _

Ambos prorrumpieron en risas.  El asunto era este:  un día para descansar, un chico y una chica sin más nada que hacer, un perfecto árbol para acurrucarse bajo su sombra y mil temas de conversación.  El plan se veía muy bien.

_Esas Flores Negras..._

_Ellas son el recuerdo de aquellas horas_

_En que presa en mis brazos te adormecías,_

_Mientras yo suspiraba por las auroras_

_De tus ojos, auroras que no eran mías._

A medida que pasaba la tarde ya habían conversado lo suficiente.  Estaban cansados de hablar y el colegio seguía casi desierto.  Los demás alumnos llegarían ya por la noche.  Así que intentaron dormir un poco.

Las circunstancias sólo se dieron.  Ginny, quien ya le tenía más confianza, no le vio problema el recostarse en él.  Y bueno, en un principio se sintió un poco incómodo, pero luego no le dio importancia al asunto.  Se acomodó de tal forma que él, recostado plenamente en el tronco, acurrucaba en sus brazos a la joven pelirroja, la cual se veía muy a gusto.

Al tener a Ginny en sus brazos se sintió más extraño de lo normal.  Lo extraño era que le gustaba, y mucho.  Se sentía muy bien al abrazarla de esa manera.  No pudo evitar sonreír.  Ella se veía tan frágil que le pareció como un hermoso cristal que debe ser tratado con cuidado por temor a romperse, y guardado como un tesoro preciado.

Se fijó en su rostro, en aquellas facciones delicadas y bellas, en sus ojos brillantes de color azul ahora ocultos por sus párpados.  En aquellas mejillas suaves y sonrojadas, y en aquellos labios, delgados y de un suave tono rosado.  Por un momento deseó besarlos, pero luego se regañó a sí mismo diciéndose que sólo era su amiga.  No debía pensar en eso.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos humanos son complejos... El amor es complejo... y no se puede escapar de él.

Esa tarde, a pesar de todo lo que se había reclamado, fue una de las mejores de su vida.  De su mente no se borraba aquella sensación de ternura y protección que había sentido al tener a Virginia adormecida en sus brazos.

_------ Fin del Flash Back ------_

En ese entonces esa sensación era muy confusa.  Ahora sólo la veía como una de las tantas pruebas que te dan a entender que estás enamorado.  Sólo que... cuando te das cuenta... ya es demasiado tarde y debes aceptar las consecuencias.

_- ¡Bien hecho Potter!_ – se recriminó a sí mismo – _No eres más estúpido porque tus ojos no son más verdes._

El tiempo se había ido volando.  Cuando menos lo pensó ya eran las 3:30 AM y aún seguía en sus cavilaciones.

_- Será mejor que duerma_ – dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Miró por última vez el cielo estrellado y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas.

**_Nota de la Autora:_**   ¡Hola!  Vaya, si es que llegaron hasta aquí es porque tuvieron la paciencia de leer toda esta babosada ^-^UU  ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Y qué les pareció? Por favor, es mi primer fic, y bueno, no tengo mucha cancha en esto de escribir, siempre me había inventado historias pero nunca las había puesto en papel.  

Bueno, no hay que olvidar a mis betas, que si no fuera por ellas y mi hermano no hubiera publicado esta historia.  ¡Gracias! n_n

Por cierto, los versos que están de fondo hacen parte del poema **_Flores Negras_** de Julio Flórez, un poeta colombiano, bueno, pero con ciertas modificaciones para el fic =P Espero que no me demanden O_o

Otra cosa, el nombre de "Ninia" no es mío, lo leí en un fic buenísimo, creo que se llama "Blanco y Negro", es que me pareció súper kawaii para Virginia.  Espero que la autora no se moleste ^^UU

¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejen Reviews pliss!!!!!  Escríbanme cualquier cosa, lo que sea, críticas, tomatazos, insultos (ya sabré comprenderlos ^^UU), para mejorar, ya saben, y de paso me dicen si continúo con la historia, ya tengo algo adelantado pero bueno, primero les tiene que gustar ¿no?, aún conservo la esperanza n_n  Creo que no será muy larga, máximo de 3 capítulos si es que no me extiendo.

Gracias de nuevo por leer  ^_-

Annia 

_  "Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..." _


	2. Aventura de una noche y firme propósito

**_Summary:_**  Un sentimiento recién descubierto... aspiraciones detenidas... ¿Felicidad o desdicha? ¿Es fácil olvidar?... aquellas flores negras... son las que reflejan su alma...   

**_Disclaimer:_**   Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de los que son de mi invención (aunque creo que sólo son como cinco ^ ^UUU).  No busco ganar dinero ni nada por el estilo, sólo los utilizo para divertirme ^_^

FLORES NEGRAS Por Annia 

2

Como todas las mañanas, se oía el mismo sonido de cubiertos que chocaban contra los platos y miles de conversaciones de temas insospechados llenaban el aula del Gran Comedor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían bajado a desayunar y se encontraban hablando nuevamente de la Copa que habían ganado el día de ayer, y de la gran fiesta que había acaecido por la noche.

Alguien rió a sus espaldas.  Al voltearse vieron a Ginny despidiéndose de sus otras compañeras que se dirigían a las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.  Terminando se encaminó hacia ellos.

_- Jejejeje ¡Buenos días!_ – dijo riendo entusiasta - _¡Vamos Harry! Dame un espacio._

El chico sonriéndole se corrió para dejarla sentar.  Ron y Hermione que estaban al frente de ellos la saludaron efusivamente y siguieron con la discusión que habían empezado hace poco.

Harry y Ginny solo atinaron a mirarse, conteniendo por supuesto las ganas de reír.  En sus caras se notaba a leguas la resignación, como diciendo _"¡¿De nuevo?!..."_ .  Prefirieron ignorar esta pelea así como tantas otras... Ya conocían a sus amigos, tarde o temprano dejarían de discutir.

_- Esos dos nunca cambiarán_ – empezó Harry buscando tema de conversación.

Ginny no más sonrió.

- ¡Toda la razón! Jajajaja, estoy segura que incluso si los estuvieran atacando los mortífagos no dejarían de discutir.  Aunque, bueno, por algo no se han cansado uno del otro. 

_- ¿Y te refieres a...? - _

_- ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta? –_ dijo ella pareciendo sorprendida.

_- ¿Si te digo que sí me gano un 10?_ – bromeó Harry.

_- Si dices que sí te diría que eres pésimo mintiendo _– siguió ella riéndose.

_- ¡Vamos! No seas así, ¿De qué no me he dado cuenta? - _

_- Es obvio, ¿Acaso no has oído que los polos opuestos se atraen? - _

_- Claro que he oído esa ley, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver la Polaridad con.... espera...._ – en su rostro se dibujó una cómica expresión de asombro - _¿... no estarás diciendo que...? ¿Bromeas?_

Ginny prorrumpió en risas al notar el estupor del chico.

_- No bromeo, señor "Polaridad", es lo que estás pensando - _

_- ¡Pero sí...! Olvídalo, no lo creo_ – comentó incrédulo.

_- ¡Es cierto!_ – se rió – _Soy muy observadora y he notado cómo se miran.  Siempre andan peleando por tonterías pero sólo es algo así como una pantalla.  No quieren aceptar lo que sienten_ – terminó en tono filosófico.

Harry empezaba a dudar.  Bueno, sí, siempre se peleaban pero nunca se separaban uno del otro, y ahora que lo pensaba había notado ciertas muestras de excesivo afecto entre ellos, además de actitudes que bien podrían ser celos.  La teoría de Virginia se le hacía muy cierta... ¡Já! Con esto ya tenía algo para picar a Ron, pensó divertido.

_- ¿Ahora lo ves? Si por lo menos Ron deja esa tozudez, estoy segura que Hermione y yo seremos cuñadas _– Virginia sonrió imaginando la escena.

_- Hermione y Gin juntas_ – meditó Harry llevándose el dedo índice al mentón – _¡Sálvese quien pueda!_ – exclamó con una carcajada.

_- ¡Bobo!_ – le dijo ella codeándolo – _Aunque debo aceptar que hacemos un equipo fantástico, para la próxima cuídense de nosotras, ¡las chicas al poder!_ – exclamó en son de broma.

_- No, no, no, no, no_ – negó con la cabeza – _corrígete, el poder es nuestro. Los chicos somos superiores, ¿lo olvidas? _

_- Ja  ja  ja_ – dijo sarcásticamente – _¿Superiores en qué? ¿En estupidez?_ – respondió divertida mirándolo de reojo.

_- ¿Quién te crees?_ – dijo socarronamente – _Mejor no me acerco, la locura es contagiosa._

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres guerra?_ – Ginny se preguntaba a donde irían a parar bromeando de ese modo.

_- Pruébame_ – le respondió Harry.

_- ¿Eso fue un reto? - _

_- Tómalo como quieras_ – le dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Ginny lentamente cogió su cuchara y la llenó de puré.

_- Bien Harry, acabas de firmar tu sentencia - _

Todo fue muy rápido.  Ginny blandió la cuchara y todo el puré fue a dar a la cara de un estupefacto Harry, quien se dispuso a limpiarse como pudo.

_- Eso crees tú_ – y con un movimiento rápido hizo lo mismo que ella, pero con un postre de fresa que le cayó a la pelirroja de lleno en el pecho manchando su ropa.

Los que estaban alrededor y habían mirado la escena se habían quedado con la boca abierta.  Ron y Hermione habían dejado de discutir para ver a sus dos amigos que extrañamente se reían como locos, para luego coger una expresión seria y maliciosa, y empezar a lanzarse comida.

Lo malo fue que ninguno de los dos tuvo buena puntería... Y en un dos por tres, el colegio entero contempló asombrado que toda la mesa de Gryffindor estaba en una guerra de comida.

_- No señor Potter, el conjuro es "Melkiuré" - _

Harry se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la profesora McGonagall.  Estaban en su clase de Transformaciones y ese día había que convertir su propia mano en un pomo metálico de puerta.  Era algo difícil y sólo muy pocos lo habían logrado como Hermione y extrañamente Neville también.

Él lo había intentado seriamente en un principio pero luego lo hizo por inercia, claro, sin resultados.  En realidad en lo único en que pensaba era en el castigo que cumpliría esa noche junto con Ginny.  Al ser los que empezaron ese desorden en el desayuno no podrían esperar menos.

_- ¿Potter? ¿Me está prestando atención? - _

_- Sí profesora McGonagall_ – le respondió rápidamente.

_- Bien, ahora inténtelo - _

_- ¿Qué cosa? - _

_- El hechizo_ – McGonagall ya perdía su paciencia.

_- Ah, sí, sí, lo siento profesora_ – dijo inclinando su cabeza –_ "Melkiure"_ – refirió seguro.

_- Eh.... bueno, no estuvo tan mal, pero la próxima vez Potter, pronuncia mejor el conjuro _– dijo retirándose.

Harry no sabía qué decir.  El estar así de distraído un día de estos le iba a acabar sentando muy mal, fue su pensamiento al mirar su mano, ahora de un color plateado y rígida como el metal, sin ningún parecido a un pomo.

_- ¡Alicar!_ – exclamó McGonagall dirigiendo su varita a toda la clase.

De inmediato los hechizos se habían revertido y todos volvían a tener sus manos normales.  Al mismo tiempo se oía la campana de término de clase.

_- Para la próxima semana, todos traerán un ensayo de 30 cm acerca de la lección de hoy_ – dijo como despedida.

Tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin que compartían esa hora, salieron gustosos de finalizar la clase.  Habían tenido una semana dura y no tenían muchos ánimos que digamos.

_- ¡Aow!_ – Ron se veía cansado.

_- Bostezando de ese modo parece como si te fueras a comer a alguien _– dijo Hermione con sorna.

_- ¿A quién? ¿A ti?_ – bromeó maliciosamente el pelirrojo.

_- ¡Pervertido!_ – la chica castaña entrecerró los ojos mientras le daba un codazo.

_- No empiecen otra vez, por favor_ – ahora era Harry quien intervenía. 

_- Sólo fue un comentario_ – dijo Ron con cara de "niño bueno"

_- Como sea... Hermione, ¿Qué toca ahora? - _

_- A ver..._ – la chica sacaba su horario y lo examinaba minuciosamente – _¡Ouch!._

_- ¿Qué?_ – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba para ver - _¡Oh, no! Dos horas de Pociones ¡Y con los de Slytherin!  Primero McGonagall con sus famosos pomos y ahora esto.   Este día no puede ser mejor_ – añadió irónicamente.

_- No lo tienes que recordar_ – Harry estaba pensando seriamente en tomarse unas vacaciones.  Claro que no se podía pero no costaba nada soñar.  Su ánimo no mejoró al recordar su castigo pendiente.

Y así el Trío se dirigió como en procesión de velorio hacia las mazmorras, con el presentimiento de que Snape terminaría por quitarles el poco de buen humor que les quedaba.

Las clases habían pasado con la misma monotonidad de siempre.  Tal vez la única interesante fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  El profesor Clay Bouniton, de nuevo ingreso, había dado la clase práctica trayendo varios Poliumenus, pequeñas criaturas de color rojo que parecían mezcla de topo con kiwi.  Algo desagradables por así decirlo.  Los había puesto a neutralizarlos con varios encantamientos.  Lo gracioso fue cuando le tocó el turno a Draco Malfoy, y antes de darle tiempo a lanzar un hechizo, el "animal con delirio de kiwi" le saltó encima cogiendo su varita y tragándosela, para luego escupirle las astillas en la cara.

Se queda corto el decir que toda la clase estalló en carcajadas mientras Draco iba adquiriendo un color rojo de la vergüenza, que luego cambió ante el asombro de todos a un color azuloso con puntos rojos.  Esto último sí que les dio dolor de estómago a muchos de tanto reírse.  El profesor Bouniton explicó que eso se debía al efecto de la saliva del Poliumenus al contacto con la piel.

Por ser un modo de defensa de la criatura, el efecto duraba aproximadamente unas 10 horas.  Todo ese tiempo Malfoy lo pasó en la enfermería, por lo que para deleite de muchos, no tuvieron que verle durante todo el día.

Ron, Hermione y Harry, por su parte, se lo habían contado a Ginny, y ésta no paraba de reír.  Le hubiera encantado estar presente para ver el show.

_- ¿Será que tendrá que comprar varita nueva?_ – comentó sarcásticamente conteniendo las risas.

Malfoy fue conocido por lo menos unas tres semanas como el "Pitufo con sarampión".

_- Au... si sigo así me dará una hernia_ – se quejó Virginia al incorporarse.

Harry sólo atinó a reírse.

_- No es gracioso_ – le miró ceñuda – _llevo horas encorvada, a ti por lo menos sólo te toca brillar los trofeos._

- No creas, me van a salir callos de tanto brillar.  Estos trofeos parecen no haberlos limpiado en años, y eso que lo hacen por lo menos cada dos semanas.

Ese era su famoso castigo.  Habían recibido la nota firmada por McGonagall en su Sala Común.  Les ordenaban a Harry brillar los trofeos de Hogwarts, mientras a Ginny, limpiar el piso del aula donde se guardaban.  Eso había sido a las nueve en punto y ya eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche.

_- ¡Uff, terminé!_ – exclamó ella aliviada, terminando de recoger los objetos de limpieza que había utilizado - _¡Tengo un sueño...!_

_- Yo ya casi, sólo me falta este... ¡Ay! - _

_- ¿Qué te pasa?_ – preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

_- Ay ya yai, eso me dolió_ – dijo él dejando el trofeo en su lugar y sosteniendo su mano.  Al notar que la pelirroja no le entendía aclaró: _- me corté el dedo._

_- A ver... quejumbroso, casi no fue nada, déjame_ – Ginny cogió el dedo del chico acariciando su mano sin querer y provocando en él un escalofrío. Luego para asombro del muchacho se metió el índice – de él – a su boca y le chupó la sangre – _¡Ya está! ¿No sale más verdad?_

_- N..no no_ – le respondió atropelladamente negando con la cabeza.  Se sonrojó a más no poder.  Lo que había hecho la chica, esa pequeñez, había hecho que su corazón latiera mil veces por segundo.

_- ¿Terminaste?_ – le dijo ansiosamente.  A Harry le pareció que ella se sentía un poco cohibida.

_- Cla...cla...claro - _

Terminaron de recoger, le entregaron todo el material a Filch, el conserje, y se encaminaron a la torre de Gryffindor.

El recorrido se les hizo largo pues estaban al otro lado del castillo y una escalera que daba a un atajo se les había movido antes de llegar ellos, por lo que les obligó a dar un rodeo.  Caminaban silenciosamente.  Harry aún seguía sonrojándose y Ginny desviaba su mirada cada vez que se encontraba con la del chico.  Ese mutismo ya era incómodo.

Harry miraba distraídamente por las ventanas del castillo y Ninia por su parte encontraba muy interesantes sus zapatos.  Se cansó después de unos minutos y decidió mirar alrededor.  Su sangre se heló al creer ver una sombra blanca en una de las paredes.  Se paró de repente.

Harry se dio cuenta de ello y retrocedió en sus pasos hacia donde ella se había quedado congelada.

_- ¿Sucede algo? - _

_- N... no no.. no... debo estar loca, descuida sólo fue mi imaginación _– disimuló una sonrisa.

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – preguntó curioso.

_- Nada, olvídalo... ¡Oh, está bien! Creí ver algo que se movía por allá_ – añadió al ver la cara de insistencia del muchacho y señaló un lugar en la pared.

Harry desvió su mirada a donde ella apuntaba.  No vio nada.  Iba a girarse para decírselo a Ginny cuando un frío lo inundó y divisó una figura de color blanco con ojos rojos que lo miraban intensamente.  El supuesto espectro desapareció enseguida.

_- Di...dim..dime que tú también lo has visto Ha..Harry_ – Ginny temblaba de pies a cabeza.  Ni qué decir de Harry que se había quedado de piedra.

_- Esto debe ser una broma_ – trató de tranquilizarla y de paso a él también – _sí, estoy seguro _– dijo recobrándose.

_- Espera... ¿Qué es ese sonido? - _

_- ¿Cua....? - _

_- Shsssst_ – le chistó no dejándolo terminar.

Un silencio sepulcral los invadió.  Intentaron agudizar sus oídos.  Nada... ni un solo ruido...  Ya empezaban a tranquilizarse cuando oyeron de pronto un sonido de cadenas oxidadas.

_- ¿Qu..qué..qué es eso?_ – la voz de la pelirroja sonó como un silbido – _no...no sé de ningún fantasma en Hogwarts que tenga cadenas._

El sonido chirriante junto con el de pisadas se iba acercando.  El ruido provenía de detrás de Ginny.  Se acercaba... más y más...

De pronto sintió un aliento frío que le recorría la nuca.  Al instante un agudo chasquido se oyó.

Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo.  Ginny sintió que algo la jalaba de la túnica.  Sin pensarlo avanzó gritando, tratando de zafarse de lo que fuese que le hubiese agarrado.

Al encontrarse en frente con Harry instintivamente lo abrazó fuertemente.  Él también estaba aterrado y por loco que suene también buscó refugio en los brazos de la joven pelirroja.  La apretujó fuerte sin pensarlo, como buscando brindarle protección.  Ella se aferró más a él.  Esperaron... Nada otra vez...

Como recobrándose fueron abriendo los ojos.  Afuera, las nubes se dispersaban y daban paso a una gran luna llena que iluminó todo el pasillo.

Se fueron separando lentamente hasta que sus rostros se encontraron.  ¡Sus labios estaban a casi 4 cm de distancia! Y aún seguían abrazados.  Al instante recordaron en que posición se encontraban.  Se apartaron rápidamente.  Los dos estaban tan ruborizados que parecían dos camaroncitos al sol. 

No sabían ni qué decir para disculparse.

_- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja..._ – una estrepitosa carcajada se oyó.

Los dos voltearon a ver extrañados de dónde provenía y comprobaron con disgusto de quién se trataba.

_- ¡PEEVES!_ – espetaron al mismo tiempo.

_- ¡Cayeron redonditos!_ – el Poltergeist no dejaba de burlarse con su voz aguda – _¡Esta ha sido una de mis mejores bromas! ¡Debieron verse las caras! Jajajajajajajajajaja_ – continuó riéndose a rienda suelta mientras el disgusto de los chicos crecía con cada palabra.

_- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! -_

Harry y Ginny no pudieron contenerse.  Al ser Peeves un Poltergeist, algunos conjuros podían afectarle.  Al recibir de lleno el impacto de dos Expelliarmus – sin contar con el gran poder de los magos que los habían hecho – salió disparado contra la pared, atravesándola, y así sucesivamente las que le siguieron, hasta que fue a dar al aula de Encantamientos a 20 metros de distancia de donde se encontraban.

_- ¡Se lo merece!_ – dijo triunfalmente Ginny guardando su varita.

_- Si lo intenta de nuevo se las verá peor_ – amenazó Harry un poco más tranquilo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos.  Por unos momentos habían olvidado el "incidente" y ahora que lo recordaban, de nuevo la vergüenza los carcomía.  Ese había sido un abrazo algo "profundo".

_- Quizás... sea mejor volver a la torre, han sido muchas cosas por hoy _– dijo Harry intentando desviar la atención.

_- Sí, tienes razón _– lo apoyó decididamente ella.

Cansados, magullados, asustados y avergonzados, los dos Gryffindor volvían a su Sala Común.  Esa noche Harry en su habitación recordaba una y otra vez la escena.  Había sido un rato muy placentero el haberla tenido de esa manera en sus brazos.

Unas horas después, en su cama, se podía contemplar al "Niño que vivió" durmiendo plácidamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con muy buen ánimo.  Aún seguía avergonzándolo la noche anterior, pero se sentía feliz de haber estado de ese modo con su pelirroja, aunque no había tenido nada de romántico y que de seguro para ella no había significado nada.  

Sacudió su cabeza.  Ginny no era para él.  Debía olvidarla y fijarse en otra chica.  Sí, eso debía hacer.  Con este pensamiento y dándose ánimos, bajó a la Sala Común mostrando seguridad.  Pero ésta se esfumó completamente... En un rincón Ginny y Colin hablaban tranquilamente.  De pronto sin avisar, Colin había empezado a besarla.

Ginny se separó de él un poco incómoda – cosa que Harry no notó – e invitó a su pareja a bajar al comedor.

Cuando ya no hubo nadie en la sala – pues era aún muy temprano y casi nadie se había levantado – Harry bajó las escaleras en caracol y se tumbó sobre el gran sillón de color rojo.

Una extraña sonrisa surcó su rostro.  Una mezcla de tristeza y decepción.  En ese instante se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquellos tulipanes negros que había visto hacía pocos días en el jardín.

_Esas Flores Negras..._

_Ellas son mis dolores, capullos hechos;_

_Los intensos dolores que en mis entrañas,_

_Sepultan sus raíces, cual los helechos_

_En las húmedas grietas de las montañas._

_Ellas son tus desdenes y tus reproches_

_Ocultos en esta alma que ya no alegras;_

_Son por eso, tan negras como las noches_

_De los gélidos polos, mis flores negras._

¡Diablos! Bajaba con los mejores ánimos para empezar el día y se encuentra con esto.  ¡Qué bonito espectáculo!  Se sentía enfadado, aunque reconocía que tenía que superarlo, al fin y al cabo fue su culpa el que esto sucediera.  

En esos momentos deseaba que todo fuera más fácil.  Utilizar un martillo y sacar a Ginny de su mente como si de un clavo se tratase.   Lo había intentado miles de veces, todas ellas en vano.  Ese sentimiento de impotencia le empezaba a desesperar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó al Gran Comedor.  Estaba seguro de que si se quedaba ahí sentado iba a explotar.  Aunque, no fue muy buena decisión.  Tuvo que aguantarse el que Colin abrazara a Ginny durante todo el desayuno. 

Comió lo más rápido que pudo.  Hasta casi se atraganta.  Tuvo que tomarse dos vasos de jugo de calabaza seguidos para poder pasar el pedazo de pan que tenía atascado.  Pero bueno, no soportaría comer con lentitud y tener que soportar "la escenita" de los novios por media hora más.

Bueno, estaba cansado de esta tontería, tenía que hacerse un propósito y rápido.  Era mejor olvidarse de Virginia y fijarse de cualquier manera en otra chica.  Estaba dispuesto a todo para lograrlo.  Fue por eso que durante toda esa semana la trató de manera diferente a lo acostumbrado.

Comenzó por no saludarla e incluso evitar dirigirle la palabra.  Fácil, hacer de cuenta que no existía.  Supuso que si no prestaba atención a la joven, ella no le lastimaría más.  Siempre que Ginny llegaba donde estaba él, inventaba rápido una excusa para irse, dejando perplejos a sus amigos y a la chica misma.  

Hermione y Ron le preguntaban qué le pasaba.  Para sus amigos, él se estaba comportando de manera extraña.  Ante ello había disimulado muy bien para que no hiciera pensar a los demás que su cambio iba dirigido especialmente a Ginny.  Sólo debía negar todo y alegar que él no veía ningún cambio.  

En cuanto a Virginia, bueno, la afectó.  Sospechaba que el cambio de Harry era hacia ella.  Intentó acercársele para cuestionarle el por qué, pero él sólo la ignoraba.  Le enfadaba esto último, detestaba sentirse ignorada, pero a la vez sentía tristeza porque ya no se podía hablar de ninguna amistad entre el chico de ojos verdes y ella.  Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo qué había hecho para enfadarlo o algo por el estilo pero según recordaba, nunca había lastimado a Harry, antes le tenía mucho aprecio.

Entonces... ¿Por qué su conducta?

A Harry la táctica le funcionó en un principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se sentía mal al estar alejado de Ginny, aunque le costara aceptarlo.  Estaba flaqueando y no podía permitirse eso.  Todo lo que había hecho tenía que servir para algo.

Luego de haber pasado la semana así, Ginny dejó de preocuparse.  Decidió que si Harry Potter la quería ignorar, problema suyo no de ella.  No le gustaba tomar esta determinación pero él había empezado, así que lo imitó.  Se enfadó por lo que él le estaba haciendo.  Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, así que ya no lo buscó más ni se interesó por saludarlo siquiera.  Fue dura también.

Potter y Weasley parecían haberse declarado la guerra y se comportaban como enemigos.  Ni siquiera Harry a Malfoy lo trataba así, – bueno, en contables ocasiones – y eso que era su más acérrimo rival.

Aunque, bueno, Harry no era corazón de hierro y su actitud cambió un poco cuando supo que su "amiga" estaba en la enfermería por un brazo roto al habérsele caído un estante lleno de libros en la clase de Encantamientos.  Le preocupaba, es por eso que decidió dejar a un lado su "estrategia" y la fue a ver.

_- Pero sólo por esta vez_ – recalcó.

A Virginia le asombró el que él la visitara, así que le habló cuando Harry le dirigió la palabra. Tanto a él como a ella les agradó creer que ya habían hecho las paces. 

**_Nota de la Autora:_**   ¡Ya el segundo capítulo!  Y con reviews ¡No puedo creerlo! ^o^  de verdad que muchas gracias n_n

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Darklade quien fue la primera que me envió un review ^-^ y a las demás que me escribieron y me dieron ánimos, muchas thankius¡¡¡ ^o^   No van a creerlo pero me sentí realizada cuando recibí esos reviews  ^^UU, es que soy muy sentimental jejejeje.  

Como pueden ver, este capítulo lo hice más entretenido,  como que me voló la inspiración, no sé ustedes pero a mí me pareció divertido, sobre todo con lo de Malfoy, jajajajaja =P no mentiras, me cae bien, sólo que no encontré otro mejor para lo del Poliumenus, jijijiji ^_-

¿Y qué piensan de ese fantasma en el pasillo? Jejeje, como que ambos tenían mucho miedo.   ¡Ah, sí!  Les recuerdo que lo de Peeves lo inventé para la ocasión ^-^.  Por más que sea un poltergeist es un fantasma y no lo afectan los hechizos ¿verdad? Pues hasta ahora Rowling no ha dado ningún indicio ^^UU

Siento haber colocado a Harry tan duro con Ginny , exageré mucho, lo sé, pero necesito esas circunstancias para después n_n ¿Qué dicen?, ¿los reconcilio o no? muajajajajaja yo tan mala, por ahora no lo voy a hacer, pero para el próximo capítulo quizás, creo que ya es el último.

Recuerden que es mi primer fanfic, por eso ¡no me maten por las babosadas que escribo! ^^UUU

¡Por cierto! ¡¡Dejen reeeeeeevvvviiiiieeeeewwwwwssssss!! ¡¡Por faaaaaaa!! n_n  Vamos, nada les cuesta apretar el botoncito moradito de aquí abajo ^_-  (Muchos le dicen botoncito azulito O_o pero ¡qué diablos! ¡Yo lo veo morado! Jejejejeje ^^U)

Y ahora la contestación a los _reviews_:

**_Darklade:_**  Hye¡ ^o^ Arigato¡¡ Gracias por escribirme, ese fue mi primer review ¡ ^-^  Esta es una de las parejas que más me gustan obviamente y sip, lo que dices de Ginny es cierto, personalmente me gustaría que Rowling la pintara con otra personalidad y tuviera más oportunidades con Harry en el próximo libro, pero weno, nada cuesta soñar n_nUUUU.  Y vaya, sí que no había pensado en eso, lo empecé a escribir desde la perspectiva de Harry porque el poema me lo inspiró pero no había caído en cuenta de ese detalle, jejeje ^^UU. Gracias por darme ánimos y como ves, ya está el 2 cap¡ jijijiji, espero que te haya gustado y cumplido con tus expectativas n_n 

**_Nia 88:  _**Gracias por tu review¡¡ ^-^ y me alegra que te haya gustado.  Aquí tienes la continuación, espero te agrade ^_- ¡chau!

**_Soycomosoy:_**  ¿En serio es bonita? *^-^* ¡gracias!  Espero que tu opinión no cambie y que ahora con este 2 cap no me siga mereciendo los tomates, además de que detesto las ensaladas  ^^UUU ¡arigato por el ánimo! n_n  ¡nos vemos!

**_Danae Weasley:_**  ¡Gracielas! Muchas thankius por las felicitaciones, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que lo pongas en la categoría de "súper bien" n_n  Y sip, la inversión de roles es re bien, y como lo dije antes, apenas ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de ese detalle en mi fic ^^UUUU (¡qué tonta! =P)  Y si lo piensas, siempre hemos sido nosotras las mártires, ¡ya es hora de que los chicos paguen! ^o^ jejejejeje.  Weno, como lo pediste, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y ojalá te guste.  Bye bye n_n

**_Enya:_**  Entonces yo te digo ¡Muchas gracias! ^-^  También por el ánimo, me ha ayudado mucho.  Espero que el segundo capítulo te agrade tanto o más que el primero n_n.  Además me alegra que no te hayas decepcionado y que el fic esté bien hecho, y bueno, siendo el primero me tenía que esforzar un resto para escribir como veterana, aunque de verdad me falta mucho todavía para estar habituada al cuento pero aguardo a mejorar n_n .  ¡Chao!  **__**

**_Ginny-potter-irene:_**  Hola¡ ^-^ ¡gracias por las porras! Otra que me dice que es bonito ¡yupiiii! n_n  Y ya, ya, aquí tienes el 2 cap ^-^ espero te guste como el otro jejejeje * ^^ * ¿Qué terminen juntos? ^o^  mmmm.... déjame pensarlo, puede que sea final rosa o se me de la depre y decida dejarla con Colin y que Harry chupe, jejejeje  aunque no creo que sea tan desalmada n_nUUUUU  Weno, ya veremos, thanks por escribir, bye¡

Okis, entonces nos vemos luego =)

¡¡Y no olviden los reviews!! ¡El botoncito moradito! n_n

Annia 

_  "Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..." _


	3. No ahora

**_Summary:_**  Un sentimiento recién descubierto... aspiraciones detenidas... ¿Felicidad o desdicha? ¿Es fácil olvidar?... aquellas flores negras... son las que reflejan su alma...

**_Disclaimer:_**   Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de los que son de mi invención (aunque creo que sólo son como cinco ^ ^UUU).  No busco ganar dinero ni nada por el estilo, sólo los utilizo para divertirme ^_^

FLORES NEGRAS Por Annia 

3

El agrado duró sólo en aquella visita a la enfermería.  Harry consideró que ya era hora de volver con su "plan".  Ambos se resignaron a volver a sentir aunque sea un momento que eran de nuevo amigos.  Pasó una semana más y aún no se hablaban.  

Era aún temprano.  Los Gryffindor de quinto y sexto tenían libres las dos primeras horas de ese lunes.  Así que Harry luego de desayunar se despidió de sus amigos y bajó para hacer una caminata.  Quería despejarse un poco para no pensar en sus problemas, así que el aire fresco de la mañana le vendría bien.

Salió del castillo y paseó por el jardín.  Instintivamente empezó a buscar sus flores favoritas, que irónicamente había aprendido a querer por Virginia.

Al fin lo encontró.  El pequeño campo de tulipanes negros se podía admirar desde la distancia.  Se encaminó hacia esa dirección.

Sonrió melancólicamente por los recuerdos y empezó a cortar desde su tallo a cada flor.  Cuidadosamente hizo un ramillete de 15 flores negras y para no maltratarlas apareció con su varita un trozo de papel bond de color vinotinto y las envolvió por sus tallos.

No tardó mucho tiempo en cansarse de estar allí así que emprendió la marcha hacia el castillo.  Antes de entrar por las grandes puertas de roble se escondió el pequeño ramo bajo su túnica.  No quería que lo vieran caminar con flores en la mano.

Caminaba por los pasillos silenciosos.  Harry miraba una y otra vez a su alrededor.  ¿Era su impresión o esa parte de Hogwarts no la conocía?  No recordaba haber caminado nunca por esos lados.  Al mismo tiempo una pelirroja pensaba lo mismo.  Hacía ya tiempo que había subido del Gran Comedor para ir de nuevo a su Sala Común, pero una escalera se le movió así que tomó otro camino, que al parecer, para nada le sonaba.

Un sonido extraño se oyó.  Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo detrás suyo en el lugar donde se encontraban.  Nada... Iban a seguir su camino cuando sintieron que temblaba.  No, eso no parecía un temblor, más bien como si algo grande viniera y...

_- ¡Aaaaaaah!_ – dos gritos sincronizados se oyeron en lugares distintos.  Al volver a mirar hacia atrás, cada uno había descubierto a una gran bola de piedra que ocupaba todo el alto y ancho del pasillo, y que se les venía encima.  Las dos bolas tipo "Indiana Jones" arrasaban con todo y golpeaban en las paredes.

Ambos muchachos corrieron perseguidos por las "demoledoras", sin detenerse a pensar lo irreal de la situación. Harry vio que el corredor que tenía delante giraba hacia la izquierda, así que supuso que la bola se detendría, pero ésta bien campante dio la vuelta y siguió su trayectoria.  Lo mismo había pasado con la bola que perseguía a Virginia.  Entonces los pasillos se juntaron.  Los dos pudieron verse cara a cara y también a la amenaza que estaba justo detrás de cada uno.

El camino se acabó.  Se habían encontrado los dos respirando dificultosamente, mirándose angustiados.  Tenían que decidir en segundos, las bolas de cada lado les "pisaban" los talones.

De pronto Harry vio la luz.  Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver un salón desocupado a su lado izquierdo.  Cogió de la mano a la joven y la empujó junto con él.  Al entrar al salón la puerta se cerró.  Adentro, los Gryffindor esperaban escuchar el choque de las dos moles de piedra, pero no ocurrió nada.  Se miraron extrañados.  Ya se disponían a abrir la puerta cuando una pequeña figurita se les apareció delante.

_- ¿Peeves?_ – preguntó Harry imaginándose el por qué de repente, dos bolas gigantes de piedra se encontraban misteriosamente en los pasillos del colegio, siendo impulsadas por una fuerza invisible.

_- ¡Peeves, no me digas que...!_ – profirió enojada la pelirroja adivinando la respuesta.

_- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_ – el poltergeist estalló.  Se sobaba el estómago de tanto reírse a la vez que los señalaba haciendo gestos grotescos e imitándolos.

Harry y Ginny no lo podían creer, estaban realmente furiosos.  ¡Los había vuelto a engañar! ¡¡¿Cómo pudieron ser tan tontos?!!

Contando hasta diez y controlándose todo lo que podía, Virginia le pidió una explicación al pequeño fantasma mientras Harry echaba chispas.

_- ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo no pudieron darse cuenta? ¡Sólo eran ilusiones, muy reales gracias a mi nueva técnica! Jajajajajajaja, debieron verse, ¡Estaban asustadísimos! ¡Y sólo por simples ilusiones! Jajajajajajaja_ – chilló como única respuesta.

_-¡Aaagghh! ¡Esto es suficiente, me voy de aquí!_ – Harry se dirigió furioso hacia la puerta.  Giró la manilla y se dispuso a salir.

Giró otra vez... y otra, y otra, y otra más...

_- ¿Pero qué...?_ – empezó asombrado.

_- Ah ah ah _– Peeves negaba con su dedo índice – _esta es una habitación especial, nadie la ha utilizado en años._

_- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_ – preguntó hastiada la pelirroja.

_- Lo que digo es que no podrán salir de aquí_ – dijo en un tono burlón.  Un segundo después había desaparecido.

_- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_ – Ginny estaba extrañada - _¿Acaso...? ¡No!_ – exclamó con miedo.

_- ¿Qué...?_ – soltó Harry, pero al momento recordó que procuraba no hablarle a la joven y no continuó.

Virginia no lo escuchó, o hizo que no lo escuchaba.

_- Leí de esto en la biblioteca... esta habitación fue hechizada hace muchos años, la puerta se cierra y no se puede abrir jamás, salvo con un conjuro poderoso que muy pocos magos saben hacer_ – respondió más para sí - _¡Estamos atrapados!_ – exclamó angustiada.

Harry olvidó por un momento la promesa de ignorarla.

_- ¿Qué dices? Esto no puede ser_ – y corrió hacia la puerta.  Intentó un hechizo tras otro pero nada ocurrió.

_- Se abre de afuera tonto_ – Ginny había recobrado su aplomo y le miraba ceñuda – _además es sólo con ese hechizo especial, que dudo que conozcas._

_- Entonces qué sugieres sabelotodo_ – dijo Harry con burla.

_- Tú nos metiste en esto, tú nos sacarás_ – respondió con tono firme.

- ¡¿Yo?! No digas tonterías, si no fuera por mí, las bolas gigantes nos hubieran demolido - 

_- Toc, toc, ¿Hay alguien ahí?_ – dijo ella dando leves golpes en la cabeza de él como si fuera una puerta – _¿Acaso no recuerdas que eran sólo ilusiones so burro?_ – le replicó con tono de "elemental".

_- ¿Y si no lo hubieran sido?_ – preguntó perspicazmente.

_- No hubiera necesitado de tu ayuda_ – respondió terca mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_- Si, como no... Mejor ya cállate_ – Harry no pensaba ceder.

Decidió inspeccionar en qué lugar estaban.  Vio en el lado derecho del salón un sofá de color rojo y se tiró allí evitando la mirada de ella.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, otra vez la estaba ignorando.  Prefirió no pensar más en eso.  Encontró una silla acolchonada cerca de un escritorio y se sentó.  

Esperaron...

De pronto Harry recordó lo que tenía bajo su capa.  ¡Sus tulipanes! Los miró, estaban bien.  No se habían deshojado ni con la carrera, ¡Qué flores!.  Prefirió sacarlos y los dejó a un lado de tal modo que ella no los viera, no quería dar ninguna explicación si es que la pedía.

Pero ahora se preguntaba por qué los había arrancado y los traía consigo.  Se golpeó la frente con una mano al darse cuenta que los había cogido por inercia pensando en ella para dárselos. Qué tonto.  Decidió mejor dejar eso de lado.  No quería ahora pelear con su voz interior.  

Por su parte, Ginny se veía intranquila.  Se removía en su silla esperando salir de allí.

Pasaron 15 minutos y aún no oían a nadie para pedir ayuda.  Tampoco se podía llamar a alguna lechuza porque la habitación no tenía ventanas.  La única forma en que circulaba el aire era por unas pequeñas aberturas parecidas a claraboyas en la parte inferior de las paredes de cada rincón.

De repente oyeron algo, unas voces se acercaban.  Parecían alumnos, así que totalmente emocionados se pusieron detrás de la puerta y gritaron a todo pulmón.  Pero las voces ni se inmutaron y siguieron su camino.

_- ¡No lo puedo creer!_ – se quejó Virginia – _quizás la puerta es muy gruesa y ningún sonido traspasa al otro lado_ – concluyó un tanto molesta.

Harry también estaba exasperado, quería irse de allí y no tener a nadie más a quien mirar que a la chica Weasley.  Se decidió por volver a su rincón.   

Pasó media hora más y no ocurrió nada.  Ginny se comenzaba a desesperar y caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitación.  A Harry esto le estaba molestando aún más.

_- ¡Ay, para ya!, si sigues así abrirás una zanja_ – dijo con mal humor.

_- Pues de malas "señor todo me molesta" Potter_ – le espetó ella.

_- ¿No te puedes sólo sentar? Ya me vas a marear de tanto caminar_ – gruñó.

insufrible

- Pregúntame cuánto me importa - 

Se respiraba tensión en el aire.  Ya estaban enojados entre sí por la indiferencia del otro, además de estar en ese momento realmente malhumorados, y la situación no ayudaba de a mucho.

_- No me molestaría en hacerlo_ – le respondió de forma displicente.

_- Ni te esfuerces, además yo hago lo que se me dé la gana_ – contestó indignada.

_- No, no puedes - _

_- ¿Y por qué no? - _

_- Porque yo lo digo y punto - _

_- ¿Ah si? Sueña que te haré caso, no eres nadie para mandarme - _

_- Soy mayor que tú, casi como tu hermano_ – le dijo desafiante.

- No eres mi hermano, y la edad no tiene nada que ver.  No tienes ningún derecho para ordenarme algo -

- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores? ¿Y por qué no tengo ningún derecho? - 

_- Porque no eres mi conocido, ni compañero, ni amigo ni mucho menos mi hermano, ya te lo dije _– Ginny empezaba a hastiarse y hace mucho que buscaba desahogarse – _No soy nada para ti ni tú para mí, ¿Lo entiendes?_

_- ¿Que no eres nada para mí? ¿De qué hablas? - _

_- ¡Já! No juegues conmigo Potter, tú fuiste el que empezó _– le miró decepcionada – _Eres un idiota sin consideración, antes ni siquiera sé porque te dirijo la palabra si tu no lo hacías conmigo_ – desvió su mirada enojada.

_- ¿Qué soy un idi...?_ – Harry asimiló lo que había dicho ella y sabía para donde iba; trató de desviar el tema –_ ¿Acaso no te fui a visitar cuando estabas enferma?_

_- Eso fue una pantomima, estoy segura de que no lo hiciste porque te nació _ - 

            _- No digas tonterías, no sé de qué hablas - _

Ginny no se iba a quedar callada, hace mucho que quería saber porque Harry se comportaba con ella de esa manera tan tajante.  Esa pregunta siempre rondaba por su cabeza, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la iba a dejar ir.

_- Sólo digo la verdad_ – afirmó decidida – _Éramos amigos, por lo menos yo así lo sentía.  Y no sólo amigos sino confidentes... pensé que lo éramos, pero veo que me equivoqué _– parecía decepcionada - _¿Qué es lo que te pasa Potter? ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera te dignas a saludarme?_

Harry no supo que responder.  Intentó balbucear algo pero ni siquiera eso.

_- Oh, ya veo_ – continuó ella descargando su enojo – _Apuesto a que el gran Harry Potter no puede dirigirle la palabra a la pobretona Weasley porque sería humillante, ¿No es así? A veces ni entiendo si quiera que hables con mi hermano... Pensé que eras diferente._

_- ¿Qué estás insinuando?_ – preguntó indignado - _¿Sabes qué? Tómalo como quieras, me importa poco lo que pienses_ – le dijo desdeñosamente.

_- Oh, estás diciendo que lo que digo no tiene importancia, ¿Y acaso lo tuyo sí? - _

_- Piénsalo de ese modo o como quieras, me da igual, de todos modos eres una mocosa _– por dentro Harry se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de decirle eso, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no podía echarse para atrás – _Eres infantil, ni siquiera sé porque alguna vez te consideré mi amiga._

- ¡¿Infantil?! Eres un burro hablando de orejas.  Tú eres el infantil, si fueras maduro hubieras hablado conmigo desde un principio, cualquier cosa, lo que pensabas, y no dejarme con la palabra en la boca cada vez que como una estúpida me dirigía hacia ti.  Ahora, ¿quién es el infantil? Eres un imbécil.

- ¡No lo soy! Además, ¿Por qué iba a perder mi tiempo hablando con una niñita como tú? - 

_- ¡Eres un imprudente! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? -_

_- Porque quiero, puedo y no me da miedo ¡No estás a mi altura! - _

Ya estaban descontrolados, los escarnios seguían y seguían.  Si la habitación no poseyera ese hechizo aislador, y la puerta no fuera tan gruesa, los gritos de seguro se escucharían hasta Hogsmeade.  De los comentarios irónicos habían pasado a los hirientes.  Era una pelea del que respondiera lo mejor posible.  Sus rostros estaban colorados de la furia y ahora estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y los gritos eran más fuertes a sus oídos. 

- _¡No!_ – Ginny explotó al último comentario de él – _Eso sería denigrante, pensé que eras un buen chico pero ¡No te soporto Harry Potter!_

_- ¡¿Y crees que yo a ti sí?!_ – bramó Harry.

_- ¡Eres detestable! ¡Un tarado, imbécil, estúpido, idiota, creti...! - _

Un silencio profundo invadió la habitación.  Cualquiera hubiera pensado que no había nadie.  Ginny hubiera seguido con su lista interminable de insultos sino fuera porque no podía emitir sonido alguno.  Estaba estática, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y sus labios sellados a los de él...

Fue en un arrebato.  Harry no pudo soportarlo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca y un impulso lo invadió.  Deseaba tanto poder besar aquellos labios que no pudo contenerse, a la vez que rodeaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la apretaba más a sí mismo.

Ginny se había quedado con la mente en blanco.  Apenas estaba asimilando lo que había pasado... ¡Un momento! ¡La estaba besando! ¡¿Cómo era esto posible?! ¡Era Harry y él...!

Un sonido seco se oyó de repente.  Su mano levantada en el aire.  La mejilla de él estaba roja... Era lo único que supo hacer.  Su única reacción fue separarse lo más rápido y propinarle al chico una fuerte cachetada.

Ginny miraba su mano también roja, el golpe había sido fuerte.  Levantó su vista y lo observó.  Estaba de lado, sus cabellos echados hacia delante tapaban sus ojos y se sostenía la mejilla ardiente con una mano.

_- Yo... no.... yo_ – atinó a decir la pelirroja, en realidad no se le ocurría nada – _yo.... cómo.... _– se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de él, pero no era una sonrisa, más bien parecía una mueca, mezcla de dolor y arrepentimiento.

_- A veces... tu mayor deseo puede descontrolarte, ¿sabías?_ – dijo en un tono bajo y reflexivo, mientras mantenía la misma posición, pero ahora su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

_- ¿Qué...? _– Ginny pensó mejor sus palabras, aún no pasaba de la impresión - _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ – le preguntó, muy despacio.  Su rostro mostraba seriedad pero a la vez confusión.

_- Eso... ya no importa ahora_ – dijo él dándose la vuelta y mostrándole la espalda – _no pude controlarme, siento que..._ – sacudió su cabeza – _lo siento_.

Virginia sabía que debía confrontarlo.  Se dirigió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, volteándolo para verlo cara a cara.  Le miró directo a los ojos.  Quiso saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico examinándolo pero no pudo hallar nada.

Ella aún conservaba la misma expresión.  Hizo el intento de decir algo pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios.  Finalmente la pelirroja le dijo...

_- No me has contestado - _

_- ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes Virginia?!_ – le respondió él un tanto exasperado y sosteniéndole la mirada – _no lo entiendes..._ – dijo bajando los ojos – _no pude controlarme eso es todo._

_- No _– replicó ella tajantemente – _no acaba ahí y tampoco lo entiendo.  Si hicieras el favor de explicármelo, todo sería más fácil ¿No lo crees?_ – le miró expectante.

Él sólo la observó tiernamente.

_- Es muy simple... yo... te amo_ – afirmó lenta y lacónicamente, un poco sonrosado, mientras que Virginia abría sus ojos a más no poder manteniendo una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

_- Esa es la simple razón Virginia_ – continuó él al ver que ella no diría nada.**__**

_- No... no_ – Ginny negaba incapaz de creerlo, era imposible que Harry Potter la amara... ¿O no?... – _tú... eres... yo sólo... ¿acaso?_ – al tener este pensamiento su rostro cambió drásticamente y frunció el entrecejo - _¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?_

Harry no más le sonrió.  Esa pequeña sonrisa hizo temblar levemente a la pelirroja.

_- No sería capaz de hacer eso_ – le dijo haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, mientras que le cogía la barbilla.  Sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero lo deseaba.  Deseaba poder besar aquellos dulces labios una vez más.

_- Créeme..._ – añadió acercándose a ella y posando delicadamente sus labios sobre los de la joven.  Los encontró tan dulces como la miel.

Ella se había estremecido al contacto.  Sus ojos bien abiertos y sin poder articular ningún músculo.

Aunque Harry estaba feliz, era sólo un beso de uno, sólo estaban unidos sus labios.  Iba a retirarse cuando le sorprendió de sobremanera que Ginny le estaba respondiendo.  La pelirroja tímida en un principio se había relajado y decidida a aceptar aquellos labios comenzó ella también a besarlos, mientras cerraba sus ojos.  Harry abrió los suyos mientras duró la sorpresa pero luego se entregó de lleno a aquel acto de amor.  No sabía a ciencia cierta porque ella había respondido, pero eso no le importaba ahora.

Él la cogió suavemente de su cintura, rodeando luego su espalda de fino talle con sus fuertes brazos, apretándola contra él.  Ella mientras tanto le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, acariciándole sus cabellos.  En ese momento para ellos no existió ni Dios ni universo, sólo ellos dos en el espacio infinito...

Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre y necesitaron pronto de oxígeno para respirar.  Lentamente su fueron separando.  Sus miradas fijas en el otro intentando comprender su reciente proceder. Un silencio incómodo reinó de nuevo en la habitación.  Sus cuerpos ya estaban totalmente separados pero no se atrevían a decirse palabra.

_- Lo creo_ – comenzó Ginny pero aún su cabeza inclinada y desviando la mirada – _sólo... ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo?_ – levantó su cabeza y le miró decidida.

El también la miró y supo que no podría desviar el tema.  Ella buscaba una explicación y tenía que dársela.

- Te amo Virginia Weasley... – comenzó quedamente – Aún no sé cómo fue... sólo pasó...  Te convertiste en mi amiga, teníamos mucho en común y rápidamente nos entendimos.  No niego que en un principio sólo te veía como la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, pero tú eras especial... cuando estabas junto a mí, inexplicablemente me sentía feliz... te llegué a tener un gran cariño, que luego se transformó en un sentimiento más profundo... Te veía como más que una amiga... todo esto me estaba confundiendo, había en mi mente una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía ordenar, fue entonces cuando supe la verdad, supe en realidad lo que sentía por ti... - 

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ – le preguntó ella como reproche en tono pensativo, mientras le miraba.

_- Lo iba a hacer..._ – le respondió con una sonrisa melancólica – _reuní el valor para confesártelo y te hice una pequeña tarjeta, lo había preparado todo para ese día, pero..._ – Harry no continuó, pareció dolido por el recuerdo.

_- ¿Pero...?_ – indagó ella expectante.

_- Los hallé en un salón_ – Harry notó que la pelirroja no parecía entender, así que aclaró: –_ a ti y a Colin_ – una chispa de celos brilló en sus ojos momentáneamente – _tú lo aceptabas y ambos se besaron... ¿Qué más podía hacer yo?_ – le replicó en tono irónico – _comprendí que había perdido mi oportunidad, o quizás nunca la había tenido_ – de nuevo tristeza en su voz – _ya habías escogido, lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba..._

_- ¿Nos estabas expiando?_ – le reclamó ella fuera de base.

_- Te estaba buscando, no fue mi culpa que te encontrara en esas condiciones – _respondió despectivamente.

_- Está bien_ – dijo ella después de meditarlo – _pero, Colin y yo... -_

_- No me lo tienes que recordar_ – se percibía disgusto en su voz – _he tenido que callar y soportarlo todo en secreto... Sabía que no me podías amar, que sólo me veías como un amigo, pero no imaginas cómo me sentía cada vez que los veía juntos.  Me dolía... quería olvidarte, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, te tengo aquí clavada_ – dijo apuntando a su pecho – _y ¡Diablos!_ – continuó desesperado – _¡No podía hacer nada! Pero tenía que intentarlo, lograr olvidarte por cualquier medio posible.  Es por eso que me hice un propósito:  te ignoraría, no te dirigiría la palabra, si ya no estabas en mi vida, tampoco lo estarías en mi mente._  _Pero fue peor_ – dijo reprochándose – _aún no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no conseguí nada._

– _Sé que debes odiarme, no te culpo por ello_ – continuó – _... no debí besarte así... comprendo por que lo hice pero ¿Y tú? No niego que disfruté el que me hubieras respondido aquel beso pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No juegues conmigo, sé que te amo pero no me gusta ser segundo plato, apuesto a que lo soy para ti ¿no es así? Te gustó burlarte de mí ¡¿verdad?!_ – explotó.

Otro sonido seco... el segundo en el día y en la misma mejilla.  A Harry lo tomó por sorpresa. 

_- ¡¡Tonto!!_ – gritó Virginia, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas perfilaban en sus ojos - _¿Qué insinúas? Eres un tonto, tengo sentimientos por si no te das cuenta, ¡Y no puedo creer que hayas sido tan ciego!_

_- ¿Qué... qué estás diciendo?_ – dijo Harry contrariado.

_- ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?!_ – ya no eran unas simples lágrimas, Ginny estaba llorando.  Al verla así, a Harry se le encogió el corazón - _¡¿Cómo puedes decir que jugaba ahora contigo si no sabes nada?!... No lo sabes ¿verdad?... Colin y yo terminamos, yo fui la que se lo pedí, me sentía mal, ya no podía continuar con esa farsa, y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no podía sentir nada por él, porque mi corazón lo ocupaba otro... Colin lo sabía y aún así me pidió que fuera su novia... de tonta le acepté, pero lo estaba engañando y también a mí misma, porque por más que quisiera corresponderle ¡no te podía sacar de mi cabeza Potter! No podía..._

Virginia intentó reprimir las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos... 

_- ¡¿Ya te diste cuenta?! ¡¿Entiendes que te amo?! He tenido que vivir con este sentimiento desde hace 6 años y no ha sido nada fácil... ver que para ti yo no existía, ver como mirabas a otras, oír de tus propios labios que te habías enamorado de Cho... Estaba convencida que no tendría esperanza... cuando Colin me confesó que me amaba no pude evitar sentirme culpable, pero no quería estar sola y por eso acepté ser su novia... Disculpe si al señor le molestó_ – dijo esto último en tono irónico – _pero tú tuviste la culpa..._

_- Pero... yo..._ – Harry no sabía que decir, ¡ella le estaba confesando que lo amaba! Siempre había querido oír eso, pero esta vez... se sentía mal, ella también estaba sufriendo.

_- Eres egoísta, sólo piensas en ti mismo... te haces la víctima y decides olvidarme, ¡vaya solución! No pensaste que me dolía que me ignoraras... si no aspiraba a que me amaras por lo menos tenía tu amistad, pero también me la negaste, sólo por tu inmadurez... Y ahora, peleas conmigo, me besas inesperadamente, lo vuelves a hacer y luego me reclamas ¿Qué? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿No te parece que estamos a mano? ¡Eres un insensible!_ – estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar más – _¡Con tu actitud no vales nada! Y lo peor de todo es que me duele, me duele decírtelo, porque aún te amo y tú... tú..._

Virginia estalló en llanto, no pudo evitarlo.  Le dio la espalda... no quería que la viera llorar.

Por la mente de Harry pasaban sin número de pensamientos.  Rememoró aquel día en que forjaron una sólida amistad, el día en que ella le regaló aquel reloj, todo lo acontecido a partir de ese entonces... gratos y malos recuerdos lo inundaron. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que entraron a esa habitación... las palabras dichas, la pelea, los insultos, aquel beso... y luego los reproches, las confesiones... Virginia llorando... su corazón comprimido por la culpa.  Había sido un idiota egoísta. Ella tenía toda la razón.  Y ahora ella lloraba, debía hacer algo, tragarse su orgullo y hacer algo, cualquier cosa, no podía perderla... no ahora...

Se acercó lentamente.  Alzó su mano y cogió el brazo de la joven.  Ella hizo el intento de zafarse pero él rodeó su cintura y la abrazó fuertemente.  Se separó de ella y la volteó.  Vio sus ojos hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas.  Impulsivamente la atrajo de nuevo y la asió enérgicamente.  Su flor... su pequeña flor estaba en ese estado por su culpa.

Virginia se aferró también a él.  Estaba enojada pero lo quería, quería estar en sus brazos.  Se sentía bien de esa manera, no quería separarse.  Lentamente, sus lágrimas se fueron secando.

No necesitaron decirse palabras.  Ese abrazo lo expresaba todo.  Decidieron olvidar aquella pelea, los reproches, los rencores acumulados a través de todos esos años... Comprendieron que no había porque reñir más, no valía la pena.  Se amaban, eso era lo importante.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.  Harry decidió dar el primer paso.  Sus labios volvieron a unirse pero esta vez era diferente.  No había presiones y era por iniciativa propia.  

El beso duró más tiempo, ambos lo disfrutaron a más no poder.

_- ¿Puedo creer que me has perdonado?_ – dijo Harry en voz baja sin mirarla a los ojos cuando se separaron un poco.

_- Has sido un cretino, me dan ganas de no hacerlo, pero estoy segura que luego me arrepentiría_ – le respondió ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

_- Lo harías..._ – una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él mientras hundía su cabeza en los cabellos de ella, respirando su aroma – _entonces milady... ¿aceptaría ser mi novia?_ – preguntó siguiendo su antiguo juego.

Ginny se separó de él y lo vio a los ojos.

_- ¿Por qué aceptaría?_ – dijo ella despacio en modo de prueba – _no lo sé... sería una difícil decisión_ – continuó en el mismo tono pero con una sonrisa.

_- ¿Te parece si te ayudo a decidir?_ – dijo él siguiéndole el juego y besándola de nuevo.

_- Con esto podría pensarlo_ – comentó ella cuando se separaron.

_- ¿Es eso un sí? - _

_- ¿Lo crees? _– Virginia le sonrió de nuevo con malicia y ahora fue ella la que lo besó.

_- Lo creo..._ – respondió Harry como ella lo había hecho otrora.

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que entrar a este salón no fue tan malo después de todo_ – le añadió ella sonriendo.

Se estaban acercando nuevamente para besarse, pues ese deporte ya les estaba gustando demasiado, cuando escucharon un ¡PLIN!  Enseguida empezaron a buscar con la mirada a la persona que se había aparecido.

En el suelo había una pequeña figurita que había empezado a barrer con una escoba de aproximadamente 50 cm de altura.  El personaje vestía de una forma algo extraña y extravagante:  con una pequeña camisita a rayas púrpuras y azules como para un niño de 4 años; no tenía pantalones pero sí unos largos calcetines, los dos diferentes, el primero de color amarillo con rayas rojas y el otro rojo con puntitos blanco.  El atuendo lo completaba un pequeño sombrerito de copa color marrón y con dos aberturas a cada lado para dar espacio a las largas orejas de la criatura.

_- ¿Dobby?_ – inquirió extrañado Harry

La criatura detuvo su labor y alzó la cabeza buscando a aquel que lo había nombrado.  Al encontrarlo, el elfo doméstico expresó una gran sonrisa y un brillo de alegría cruzó sus ojos.

_- ¡Harry Potter, señor!_ – exclamó lleno de júbilo – _¡A Dobby le alegra verlo de nuevo señor!_

Dobby corrió directo hacia Harry y le cogió la pierna como si fuera un abrazo.

_- A mí también Dobby_ – le dijo Harry separándolo y ocurriéndosele una gran idea – _necesitamos tu ayuda._

Con el "necesitamos" Dobby reparó al fin en la chica que se encontraba al lado del "Niño que vivió", sólo que no sabía quien era.

_- Los ayudaré con mucho gusto, Harry Potter, señor_ – dijo el pequeño elfo - _¿La señorita es su amiga?... ¡Oh! No me responda, disculpe mi impertinencia_ – corrigió rápidamente.

_- No te preocupes Dobby_ – intentó calmarlo Harry – _Ella es Virginia Weasley..._

_- Llámame Ginny_ – le interrumpió ella dirigiéndose al elfo, un poco divertida por su comportamiento.

_- Sí_ – corroboró Harry – _y se podría decir que es mi amiga, bueno, no tanto, bueno, de otra manera, bueno... mejor olvídalo Dobby, el caso es que queremos que nos ayudes a salir de aquí - _

_- No habría problema, Harry Potter, señor, pero si no es mucha imprudencia, ¿Podría decirme porque se encuentra con la señorita en este salón hechizado?_ – preguntó Dobby ingenuamente.

- Es una larga historia Dobby, estamos aquí encerrados desde las 10:00 Am y ya son la 1:30 Pm, mucho tiempo si te das cuenta - 

_- ¿Y en que podría ayudarle Dobby, señor? - _

_- Tú puedes aparecerte en cualquier parte Dobby_ – comenzó Ginny adivinando el plan de su novio – _necesitamos que vayas con Dumbledore o con cualquier profesor, menos con Snape _– recalcó – _y le digas de nuestra situación._

_- Lo haré enseguida señorita Virginia_ – dijo sumisamente el elfo.

_- Gracias, y ya te dije que me llamaras Ginny - _

_- Sí, como usted diga, a Dobby le gusta servirle señorita Virginia_ – y diciendo esto desapareció.

_- Le dije que no necesitaba llamarme así_ – dijo contrariada.

_- Descuida, él es así, desde segundo año le vengo diciendo que sólo me llame por mi nombre, pero siempre me dice "Harry Potter, señor" _– le respondió él resignado.

_- Ya veo - _

_- A propósito, ¿Cómo supiste que esa era mi plan para salir de aquí?_ – le preguntó confundido.

_- No lo sé, sólo lo supe, pensemos que te leí la mente y ya está_ – atinó a una sonrisa.

_- Qué interesante_ – respondió él.  De pronto como si se acordara de una cosa se dirigió hacia el sofá en que antes se había sentado y agarró algo que Virginia no pudo ver.

_- ¿Qué es?_ – preguntó curiosa.

_- Son para ti..._ – dijo sonriéndole mientras le extendía el aún conservado y hermoso ramo de tulipanes negros.

_Guarda, pues, este hermoso ramillete que te ofrezco,_

_Unas flores negras te entregaría,_

_Guárdalas, nada temas, es un presente _

_Del jardín de mis eternas alegrías._

- _¿Son tus favoritos verdad? - _

- _Preciosos..._ – dijo tomándolo suavemente - _ pero, ¿Cómo lo sabías? -_

_- Aquel día en que me regalaste este reloj_ – dijo mostrándole su regalo – _salimos a caminar por el jardín y vimos aquel hermoso campo de estas flores, fue entonces cuando me lo dijiste - _

_- Ahora lo recuerdo_ – Virginia acariciaba su preciado ramillete – _reflejan tu alma... eso dije ese día..._

- No entendí tus palabras en ese entonces, pero ahora las comprendo perfectamente, tú... yo... lo siento - 

_- No_ – sacudió su cabeza – _no te disculpes, ahora ya todo es diferente, y a pesar de eso me sigo identificando con estas hermosas flores... Son únicas en su especie pero nunca ves un prado con sólo un tulipán... Siempre están juntos... así sean dos, pero siempre unidos..._ – sonrió – _Dime Harry, ¿Quieres ser como los tulipanes?..._

Él le regaló una cálida sonrisa para luego abrazarla.

- _Ya sabes mi respuesta..._ – le expresó dulcemente al oído.

_- Son increíbles ¡Por 4 horas! Ni porque me pagaran resistiría tanto tiempo encerrado _

- No durarías ni un minuto Ronnie, a los 5 segundos ya habrías tumbado la puerta de tanto golpearla desesperado - 

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas al comentario de Hermione, mientras Ron les mandaba miradas asesinas.  

Se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.  Hacía ya una hora que tanto Harry como Virginia habían salido de aquel salón gracias a Dumbledore, que había sido avisado por Dobby.  El director se había mostrado muy divertido al escuchar toda la historia acerca de la broma de Peeves pero se guardó sus comentarios.  Ahora disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida y se habían pasado el tiempo en contarle su odisea a sus amigos.  Sólo se habían reservado los pequeños detalles como los de su reciente relación.  Decidieron que los sorprenderían después.

_- ¿Qué estas insinuando Mione?_ – dijo Ron disgustado.

_- Nada, nada, sólo bromeaba_ – dijo Hermione dándole un beso rápido en los labios - _¿Me crees tan mala?_ – agregó poniendo cara de inocente.

_- ¿Por qué me parece que siempre te aprovechas de mí, Mione?_ – Ron le veía divertido.

_- ¡Oh, vamos!_ – exclamó Hermione rodeándole con su brazo.

Enseguida los dos iniciaron una pequeña pelea, dándose golpes quedaditos mientras reían.

_- Aún parecen unos niños_ – rió Ginny.

_- Pero no más que lo fuimos nosotros_ – comentó Harry.

_- Lo sé, pero prometimos olvidar todo aquello ¿Lo recuerdas? - _

_- Por supuesto_ – dijo Harry ofreciéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas y uniendo sus frentes.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos juntaron sus manos por debajo de la mesa y se siguieron viendo como cómplices de un bonito secreto.

La luna se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo nocturno mientras las estrellas despedían un brillo curioso si las veías detenidamente.  El silencio reinaba en todo el castillo.  Era más de medianoche y todos disfrutaban de un tranquilo sueño.

Sin embargo, había alguien despierto.  Harry Potter se encontraba en su Sala Común sentado al frente de la chimenea viendo las llamas arder.  Llevaba puesto unos pantalones azul turquí de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca manga sisa.

Una inmensa alegría lo inundaba.  Todos los sucesos acontecidos en ese día recorrían rápidamente su mente, en especial aquellos en esa habitación... Se reprochaba a sí mismo por su comportamiento anteriormente, si le hubiera confesado su amor a Virginia todo habría sido más fácil, tanto para él como para ella... porque Ginny le correspondía, eso lo hacía el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra en esos momentos.  Si antes amarla lo hacía desdichado, ahora le alegraba de sobremanera... 

Un leve ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  Miró hacia la escalera en caracol que conducía a los cuartos y vio a alguien que bajaba.  La pudo reconocer enseguida.  Podía incluso sentir su aroma.  Ella estaba en pijama y la túnica de clases la abrigaba.  Pero llevaba algo agarrado en sus manos.  Cuando la luz del fuego la iluminó, Harry pudo distinguir dos tulipanes negros.

Virginia bajó hasta donde él sonriéndole.

_- Tampoco puedes dormir ¿Verdad?_ – él le abrió un espacio para que ella se sentara a su lado.

_- Ahora tú eres el que lee mi mente..._ – Virginia se echó en el sofá y se abrazó a él.  La sensación de estar en sus brazos era una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

_- Puede ser..._ – le dijo mientras besaba su frente – _dime, ¿Y los tulipanes?_

_- Pues, puse el ramo que me diste en mi mesita de noche, y tuve el impulso de coger dos al salir de mi habitación_ – comentó mirando sus flores.

_- Bueno señorita, demando atención por favor_ – dijo alzándola del sofá para luego coger uno de los tulipanes y hacer una venia - _¿Me permitiría esta pieza?_

_- Sería un honor, caballero - _

Entonces Harry le rodeó la cintura y comenzaron a guiarse por una suave música que sólo oían ellos dos.  Se movían lentamente, como queriendo disfrutar de cada segundo juntos.  Ella le abrazaba por el cuello y él le susurraba delicadas palabras al oído que la hacían sonrojar.

De repente, en un impulso, Harry la cogió de las manos, estirándole los brazos y comenzando a darle vueltas no tan rápidas.  Extrañamente, los tulipanes que descansaban en la mano de cada uno, no se habían estropeado.  Virginia reía siguiéndole el juego y Harry por su parte lejos estaba de tener sueño y preocuparle si hacían ruido o no.

_- No te sueltes Gin_ – advirtió Harry sonriéndole – _si lo haces no me hago responsable._

_- Ni se te ocurra soltarme_ – río de nuevo.

_- ¡Vamos Virginia!_ – exclamó también riendo - _¡Me siento feliz!_ – dijo alzando un poco la voz.

_- ¡Harry! ¡Vas a despertar a todos!_ – lo miró divertida.

_- Es lo que me impide gritar a los cuatro vientos que ¡Te Amo! - _

_- ¿Y por qué no ahora un "Te Amo" silencioso?_ – Virginia lo hizo parar.

_- Sería un placer milady – _dijo Harry comprendiendo a qué se refería.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos tiernamente.  Sus labios se unieron expresando todo el amor que sentían, todas sus emociones y alegrías se resumieron en aquel beso.  Fue especial y dulce a la vez.  Ya no se sentían solos, su complemento estaba a su lado, era una sensación indescriptible... Una luz destellaba en sus corazones, aquella luz que encierra el sentimiento más hermoso que puede albergar un ser humano... el amor...

Parecían dos tulipanes.... formaban un solo ser... siempre juntos, así como aquellas _Flores Negras..._

FIN 

**_Nota de la Autora:_**   ¡¡Terminé!!  Ahora sí que me siento realizada ^^UUUU  Llevo escribiendo sin parar como desde las 3:00 Pm y ya es tardísimo (9:00 Pm) =P  De todos modos me había llegado la musa y no hay que desaprovechar esa oportunidad.  Siento haberlo hecho tan cortito pero ya les había avisado ^^UU

¿Y qué les pareció? Ya sé que de seguro esperaban otro final, algo más emocionante o más trágico, pero es que soy una romántica empedernida, sorry, y bueno a lo último ya ni sabía que escribir y de repente se me ocurrió esto.  A mí personalmente me gustó pero no sé si les parezca muy cursi ^^UUU ¿o creen que no debí solucionar los problemas tan fácilmente?

También siento lo irreal de las bolas de piedra y lo poco original de lo de la encerrada en la habitación pero ya les dije ¡No se me ocurría nada! ^^UU  Estoy segura que muchos pensaron que luego la parejita abriría la puerta por "la fuerza del amor..." ¡No! qué les pasa, soy cursi pero tampoco.  ^-^  Y les digo esto porque dos de mis betas dijeron lo mismo, jejejeje n_n

Otro dato es que ¿recuerdan el poema que está de fondo? Bueno, en realidad termina de otra forma y triste pero entonces no quise que mi primer fic terminara de ese modo sino que tuviera un final lindo y cambié los últimos versos, por eso no les van a congeniar con el resto del poema y suenan un poco ridículos, pero por favor, pido comprensión, no soy poetisa n_nUUUU.

¡En fin! Lo hecho, hecho está y ya dejó el fic así n_n

De paso agradezco también a mis betas que me ayudaron un resto, no sé que hubiera hecho sin Andrea, Lina y bueno, también a mi hermano que fue el primero en leerla (¡Tan lindo!).   Les mando un besazo a ellas y a él, y les dedico ésta, mi primera historia, aunque dudo que se paseen por aquí, jejejeje ^^UUU.

Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y a los que dejaron sus reviews, de verdad que fue muy importante para mí su opinión, ¡Arigato! ^-^   

Ahora la contestación a los _reviews:_

**_Morgana:_**  Hola¡ qué bien que te gustó el fic y vaya que sí me esforcé, no te imaginas las veces que tuve que releer la historia para quedar contenta, ya me la sé hasta de memoria   ^-^UUU.  ¿La idea es buena? ^o^ jejejeje, en realidad creí que no era tan diferente a las demás, después de todo se basa en el romance pero ahora me acuerdo del cambio de roles y jajajaja ustedes se pillan todo, a mí ni se me pasó por la cabeza en un principio n_nU.  Sí, Harry sufre pero ya era hora y ¿Bastardo? O_o uff, me dejaste sin palabras jajajaja.   En cuanto a tu impaciencia, ya relájala pues aquí ya tienes el 3 cap, espero que te guste, me costó mucho hacerlo y ojalá que no te den náuseas de lo cursi que está (lo digo porque me lo dijeron a mí :(   ;_;  ¡Bueno! Tengo que superarlo ^^UUUU  Y gracias por las felicitaciones, besos a ti también ^e^  ¡Chau!

**_Darklade:_**  ¡Genial que te gustó! n_n y  que bien que te hizo ilusión la dedicación del  anterior capítulo ^_-  ¿Te asustaste? ^o^ uhu, pensé que había sido muy obvia, pero vaya, me alegra que te haya sorprendido.  ¡Si o no! esa escena me encantó ¿sensual? A mí me parece sexy, es que ¡tan! Jajajajajaja =P .  ¡Ah! Gracias también por el dato de Rowling, ¡ojalá que sea verdad! n_n por cierto, ¿ya conseguiste el libro de _Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos de Kennilworthy Whisp_? ^o^  ¡es el verdadero! ¡con la autorización de Jo! Ya lo compré y leí, es re bien y entretenido, te lo recomiendo, lo publicaron hace poco.  Estaba pensando en transcribirlo aquí en Fanfiction para los que no lo puedan conseguir ¿Qué dices? ¿Es buena idea o es pésima? ^^UUU  Hablando de otra cosa, siempre he tenido una duda, ¿J.K. significa Joanne Kathleen? O_o nunca he podido averiguar y necesito ese dato urgente ¿lo sabes?  Tengo otras preguntas pero ahora no se me ocurre ninguna =P  Weno, un beso pa' ti también y ya ves que actualicé rápido, ojalá te guste el final ^-^ .  ¡Y el poema! ¡Es re lindo ¿verdad?! Y fue el que me inspiró para escribir ^^U, pero bueno como ya leíste arriba, en realidad los últimos versos son diferentes en el original, si quieres conseguirlo completo sin cambios me dices y yo te lo mando ^-^  Muy bien, entonces gracias de nuevo por escribirme y ¡Bye bye! n_n

**_Nia 88:_**  Hi¡ me alegra que te haya gustado el 2 chap, a mí me pareció el más divertido n_nU, y espero que el tercero te guste también y no te decepcione ^-^ ¿Te llega Colin, eh? a mí más o menos, a veces es encantador pero otras de verdad desespera y ¡por supuesto! Ginny debería estar mil y más veces con Harry, son la pareja perfecta ¡¿Por qué muchos no se dan cuenta?! ^-^ jejejeje, exageré un poquito pero weno, qué voy a hacer, me encanta cuando están juntos n_n.  ¡Bye!

**_Ginny-potter-irene:_**  ^-^ ¿Eres romántica verdad? No digo nada porque yo también y mucho, jejejeje.  Y weno, saliste ganando n_n aquí tienes el final rosa que me pediste, espero te haya gustado, si no, me lo dices.  ¿Lo del pasillo? ¿Si o no que fue una de las mejores escenas? ^o^  personalmente me encantó, ¡fue tan linda! ^-^  Bueno, gracias por escribir, ¡nos vemos!

**_Lore:_**  Hola¡ ^-^ gracias por lo de _muy bueno_  n_n  bue, aquí tienes el 3 cap y ¡ya se reconciliaron! ¿cómo crees que los iba  a dejar peleados? ^o^  ¡me encanta que estén juntos! Jejejeje, weno, te agradezco los ánimos y también por escribirme ¡chao! ^-^**_  
  
_**

Y también les pido esta vez que me dejen ¡¡sus reviews!!, me comentan sobre el final y todo el cuento ¿Listo? ^_-

¡No olviden el botoncito morado! =)

Annia 

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..." _


End file.
